Phoenix Rising
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Phoenix and Katie deal with a whole mess of trouble with Immortal...luckily the boys always have their backs./Collab with coolchic79260.
1. Time to Take Control

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 2nd, 2011 Katie's Office (Phoenix's P.O.V) ~~~~~~~~~**_

I swear if it weren't for Mick Foley and Katie Borden TNA would have been in Immortal's hands. Thank god Katie fights to the very end when it comes to something she wants.

"Hey Phoenix are you ok?" Katie asked waving her hand in front of my face snapping me out of my trance as we were in her office

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." I said holding my head and sitting down "I'm just thinking about what would happen if Immortal had TNA completely." I could feel the start of a headache coming on and the night was still young. Lucky for me I had Brooke watching my kids while I dealt with the crap.

"Bad thoughts huh?" Katie asked "Trust me I have those all the time."

"But if it weren't for you tricking Bischoff to sign 50% of TNA to you they would have it right now." I said

"But they don't." Katie said "Phoenix I told you when I agreed to help you get rid of Hogan and Bischoff that I won't give up till the very end and I'm not."

"And I'm really thankful that you're not." I said holding my head some more. The headache was become worse with every mention of Hogan and Bischoff.

"Hey Phoenix are you sure you're ok?" Katie asked

"I don't know." I said softly "I feel like something bad is going to happen tonight I just don't know what."

"You know what I have that feeling as well." Katie said "But whatever happens we can't let that happen."

"You're right." I smiled "I'm going to head out on commentary keep things running back here alright."

"You can count on me." Katie smiled as I left I hope if something bad does happen tonight I hope at least Katie has a plan she's quick on her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~

If something bad is going to happen tonight I need to be prepared after all I'm usually one step ahead of the Senior Citizen Collision as I like to call Hogan, Bischoff and Flair. I laughed at the name as I walked to Fortune's locker room and went to check on them. That and I needed to be by Allen right now

"Hey Guys." I smiled as I walked in.

"Hey Katie what's up?" Brianna asked.

"I'm bored so I'm checking on you guys." I smiled.

"Told you Katie thinks we need a baby sitter." Frankie joked as he glared at me.

"Please isn't babysitting you guys Allen's job?" I asked as I laughed.

"Katie you can't pay me enough money to babysit these guys." Allen said.

"What if I give you guys a raise?" I asked.

"Oh so now you'll give me a raise." Allen joked "After all the months I asked you for one you'll give me one just to watch these guys."

"Calm down I was just joking." I said as I laughed.

"Damn it I want my raise Borden!" Allen yelled as he joked around.

"You'll get it when I feel like giving it to you Jones!" I joked around with him since we call each other by our last names when we joke around or pretend we're mad at each other.

"Feel like it then." Allen joked

"Ok break it up kids." Frankie said breaking us up "Selena is pregnant right now and she doesn't need you guys fighting right now."

"Fine we'll leave." I joked as I grabbed Allen's hand "Say good bye to your cronies."

"Bye cronies." Allen joked as we left "Ok what's wrong?"

"Phoenix and I think something bad is going to happen tonight." I said taking a deep breath "I just don't know what." I said as we heard Immortal talk and we listened closely.

"Sounds like Hogan and Bischoff got fired." Allen said after they got done talking.

"That I doubt it sounds too good to be true." I said "I would look at the letter but Hogan and Bischoff have it and they won't give it up."

"What are you going to do?" Allen asked concerned.

"Wait till the end of the night then if they are fired throw a huge party if they're not and someone else is then take them down." I said sounding determined "I know I always say that but I have to sometime right?"

"Yeah but just be careful ok I know you're tough and everything but I can't help but worry." Allen said hugging me.

"I know and I'm the only person who lets you do that." I said. It's true I let no one worry about me not even Steve then again I do find him annoying all the time. "I'll be careful."

"Thanks Katie." Allen said hugging me some more then we walked back to Fortune's locker room.

"You know I feel like I don't fit in with the girls." I said "I still feel like the youngest."

"You and Brianna are the same age." Allen said.

"I know but she act's all adult and stuff and I act all young hell I still color my hair." I said with a laugh.

"And it looks cute on you." Allen smiled as he hugged me again "Don't worry the girls like you. In fact they want you to join Fortune."

"No thanks you know I don't want to join I don't have time and if I join a stable I want to be the sole leader." I smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of the night and Hogan and Bischoff came out and from what Allen and Katie talked about someone was going to get fired…hopefully it's them. As I heard them read the note my eyes widen as they said Mick was fired as the network executive.

"Are you kidding me stupid Network!" I yelled on commentary.

"Hey Phoenix shut up!" Bischoff yelled as "Monster" by Paramore played and Katie came out mad.

"Bite me Bischoff!" I snapped right back at him. I heard Marie's sharp gasp and knew Randy would yell at me when I saw him tomorrow. Him and his darn beard had no room to talk.

"Hey Hogan and Bischoff you think because the network made the dumbest decision ever means you're going to take back complete control?" She asked as she was pissed "Well I got news for you guys as long as Phoenix and I are here you guys might as well start packing! And as for Mick's decision about me and Phoenix being in charge of the show yeah I got off the phone with the network and it still stands! So in other words you guys are on borrowed time now!" She yelled as she went to the back. Wow I've seen Katie really pissed off before but I think this takes the cake. But like I said thank god she's around. I stroked Marie's hair as I took a calming breath. Eric and I had a very colorful past. Especially during Evolution which I didn't like to talk about. I had been Eric's favorite until I denied him what he wanted from me. I heard a small cry and knew I would have to deal with one of the twins but right now I needed to go talk with Katie.

"Taz, watch them for me." I said as I pulled my headset off and put Marie in my seat. I left before Taz could say anything and caught up with Katie.

"Next week I need a match. I don't know who but I know what stipulation I want. I want one of the boys in a good old Last Man Standing Match." I said. Katie looked at me for a second.

"I'll see what I can do." Katie said.

"No, that isn't good enough. I've been sitting on the sideline for five months and I need to get back in the ring. I have too many pent up frustrations as it is from all the crap I've been through. I know who I want. Give me Jarrett give me my uncle." I said. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and knew it would play "Neighbors Know My Name" by Trey Songz.

"I'll see. Jeff may deny it considering what happened to Karen." Katie said.

"Tell him I want him and I want him bad. I don't care who it is as long as it's someone I hate." I hissed.

"I'll call you and let you know later." Katie said. I nodded my head and pulled my phone out of my pocket as I walked away. It had just started ringing again. I unlocked the I-Phone as I walked back to the announce table to get the kids.

"Hey baby." I said into the phone as I nodded at Taz. I grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over my shoulder. I picked up both carriers and Marie latched onto the hem of my shirt. The phone was supported by my shoulder and Randy's yelling hurt my ears.

"Randy, I can't let Bischoff push me around." I said.

"I don't need you to fight my battles. He's almost pushed me out of the company more times than I care to count since he got here. He's not letting me forget about Evolution way back when." I snapped.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." I said as I arrived at the car. I'd deal with everything later. I just wanted my match.


	2. Payback is Sweet

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday June, 9th, 2011 Katie's Office (Katie's P.O.V) ~~~~~~~~~**_

Ok I know my temper is bad but last week I think Phoenix beat me but I think I beat her again since Steve and I have a match against Gunner and Anderson. But Steve was right him or I need to keep the title in order to keep Hogan and Bischoff from getting complete control. Thank god Anderson isn't acting like Steve this week I mean the first two weeks were funny then he went into over kill. And I do mean Extreme over Kill. As I got up from my chair I went and walked around the back a little bit till I saw Jeff.

"Hey Crazy you and I need to talk." I said running over to him.

"Katie I'm in a bad mood right now." Jeff said sounding pissed trying to walk by me and of course I stopped him.

"Does it look like I care Jarrett?" I asked not caring about what he goes through. Then again ever since he joined Immortal and married that bitch Karen I never cared what he did.

"Let me go Borden!" Jeff yelled.

"First let me tell you this." I growled at him "You Phoenix Last man standing match!"

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked rudely.

"You heard me Jarrett and if you refuse as soon as Frankie, Selena and Brian get Janice back I'll hit your balls with her so bad hell not even Vickie would want you." I smirked and Jeff's eyes widened.

"I'll get ready after my promo with Kurt." He said sounding scared then walking away as fast as he can from me.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." I smirked as I got out my iPhone and called Phoenix "Hey Phoenix you got the match."

"Yep he tried to refuse but I threatened him with Janice." I smirked "Get ready and give him one good one for me." I smirked some more hanging up then walking to Fortune's locker room where Brianna and Celeste were playing with mine and Allen's 6 year old adoptive daughter Skylar.

"Hi mommy!" She smiled happily as she ran up to me and I picked her up and hugged her.

"How's my little girl?" I smiled at her. She knew I wasn't her real mom but her real mom wasn't very good and when I visited her before I adopted her she always called me mom and I always thought of her as a daughter.

"I'm good I'm playing with Aunt Brianna and Aunt Celeste." Skylar smiled.

"That's good." I smiled some more then looked at the girls "She's not trouble for you guys is she?"

"Not at all we like her." Celeste smiled.

"That's good." I smiled putting her down and she ran over to the girls "Can you watch her while I get ready for my tag team match?"

"Of course." Brianna smiled.

"Thank you guys I'll be back later." I smiled as I left. Don't get me wrong I like hanging out with the girls but I feel like I don't fit in with the rest of the Fortune wives. I mean I'm all gothic and punkish and all that and they're all normal almost. I just feel like I don't fit in that's all.

"I really need to kick some ass tonight." I mumbled to myself as I went to my office and got ready for the tag team match.

~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had neglected to tell Randy I was in a Last Man Standing match. Oh he'd find out and then get mad at me. Good thing about that is we never stayed mad long…well except for that scare where he almost divorced me. I popped my head into Alex's locker room.

"Hey Shelley." I said. Brooke looked at me with one of her classic looks.

"What do you need?" Brooke asked. Brooke was seated on Alex's lap and I had the feeling I had interrupted something.

"I need a favor." I said.

"What did you do?" Alex asked. I stuck my tongue out at him. He had the blonde streak back in his hair.

"I would like you two to watch my three munchkins while I work a Last Man Standing match." I replied. Brooke sighed.

"Who?" She asked.

"Jarrett." I answered. Brooke shook her head. Jarrett was blood. Well for the most part. He'd married my aunt Jill and things had gone from there. His new wife though rubbed me the wrong way.

"We'll watch them." Alex said.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away and headed toward my locker room. I had been wearing a skirt and a tank top but that was going to be replaced with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was pulling on my boots when Marie tattered in holding Tommy Mercer's hand. Marie took one look at me and put one hand on her hip. It's sad when my one year old is disappointed in me.

"What are you doing Orton?" Tommy asked.

"Getting ready for my last man standing match." I replied as I dug in my bag for tape. I started taping my wrists as Marie shook her head.

"Daddy not happy." Marie said. I looked at my daughter as I took my wedding ring off and put it on a chair that I ducked into my shirt. I also put a small ring of tape around that finger.

"Who are you going against?" Tommy asked.

"Jarrett." I said. I glanced at the TV and saw Athena beating the crap out of ODB.

"For the love of." I muttered.

"Tommy, take her to Shelley's locker room. I've got to go break this up." I said as I left the room and went to go break up the newest mess. It didn't take me long to reach the brawling knockouts. Not even security had shown up yet. I grabbed Athena around the waist and pulled her off. Athena went kicking and screaming.

"Enough. Save it for the ring." I said as I set her down. She looked ready to go after me but I growled.

"I wouldn't do that. Sweetie I hit harder then you could ever dream." I muttered as I walked away. I walked back into my locker room and was glad for the quiet. As long as Randy didn't find out until after my match I'd be golden. I went to go rummaging for a good piece of hardware for me to walk out with. I was tempted to either use a steel chair or that guitar I found. I grabbed the steel chair and headed for the ring.

I loved hearing my entrance music. They had gone with "Bloodline" by Slayer.

"The following contest is a Last Man Standing Match." Christy said.

"First from Calgary, Alberta, Canada Devon Hart." Christy said. I smiled and got into the ring. Jeff was coming out after me. I should have told Kurt to stay in the back and away from my business but that had escaped my mind. My music was replaced by "My World" and I shook off all the thoughts spiraling in my head.

"Her opponent from Nashville, Tennessee he is the King of the Mountain Jeff Jarrett." Christy said. She got out of the ring and Jeff got in. I took the time to look at the ref and held back a groan. It was Jackson James. I had nothing against the kid other than his daddy just happened to be Bischoff. That and sometimes he missed the right calls. Jeff stood in front of me and leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You're crazy."

"Not really. I just need to get back into the ring." I hissed back. Jackson rang the bell and Jeff shoved me hard. I hit the ropes and as a reflex I dropped the chair. I then used that momentum to clothesline Jeff to the mat. The next came as easy as my next breath. I started to ground and pound. I heard Jackson's counting and I pulled away. In the words of Bryan Danielson "I have until five."

Jeff had grabbed my discarded chair and clocked me a good one on the back. I cringed but didn't release the cry of pain I had felt coming. I rounded on him with a very solid right hand. He ducked out of the ring and I followed. I took the opportunity to slam his head into the ring post. Yeah he'd yell at me later for this. I was checking under the apron to see if I could find a guitar when I heard someone else fighting. I popped back up with a guitar in my right hand to see Kurt attacking Jeff.

All thoughts of having a legacy slipped my mind and I stomped my foot on the ground. That was before I shoved Kurt away from Jeff.

"Wait your turn." I snapped as I glared at him. I grabbed Jeff's head and slammed it onto the apron. I then pushed him into the ring. I slid the guitar in after. I got into the ring. Jeff was starting to stagger up when I nailed him with the Viper's Kiss. I grabbed the guitar and waited. Jackson had made it to an eight count when Jeff staggered back up. I went to hit him with the guitar when I hit the mat hard. I rolled over to my back and kicked out. I heard someone groan in pain. Yup I nailed him in the nether region. I heard James counting and got to my feet. My head was hurting. It turned out it was Ray on the ground. Oops…not really. Jeff was up and I had turned toward him.

He went to punch me but I blocked it. I went for my own but he blocked that too. I shoved him away and scooped up the guitar. I nailed Jeff with it. Jeff had taught me that. The poor idiot. I leaned into the turnbuckle and waited for Jackson to count to ten. I released a breath and my music blared through the arena.

"The winner of the match Devon Hart." Christy said. I nodded to the crowd as I got out of the ring. I had barely walked into my locker room when my phone went. It wasn't Randy's music though. It was "Born of Anger" by Fozzy. That would be Jericho. I answered the phone.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Yeah well he hasn't hung me up yet. You're the first call. Jeff can be pissed later." I said.

"How is Michelle?" I asked. Michelle had taken a nasty bump to the head from the New Nexus. Dirty jerks.

"Good to know." I said. I heard the beeping sound.

"Chris, I've got another call I'll call you later." I said as I hung up on him and switched calls. I didn't check the caller ID but I didn't need too.

"Hey baby." I said with a smile.

"Oh come on. That was a cake walk. You see me nail Ray?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah. I'll see you later tonight." I muttered as he hung up. He was pissed but I knew Randy would be. I had enough on my plate without getting attacked. I left my locker room to go wonder around backstage.

~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Relax Steve I'll be serous tonight." I said as I was changing into a Hell Bunny Francine Top in Black and Red, a Hell Bunny X Skirt in Black and Red and a pair of Mid Calf Boots with Dark Red Bats. I also had on a pair of Living Dead Souls Black Holey Wristwarmer Gloves with Stud straps.

"I'm just making sure." Steve said as he finished putting on his face paint.

"Besides I haven't had time to joke around because of you know who." I said getting mad at the thought of the Senior Citizen Collision. I hate those guys so much. And the rest of Immortal as well.

"Like I said earlier as long as you or I have the TNA World title and you and Phoenix have power we're good." Steve said.

"And it'll stay that way." I said as we walked out of the locker room and saw Jarrett and I stopped him again.

"Come on Borden I had enough!" Jeff yelled.

"I forgot to tell you Phoenix is the special guest referee for your match against Kurt at Slammiversary." I smirked at him.

"You can't do this Borden!" Jeff yelled again.

"Again I can don't forget the following words…Janice…Your balls…Her hitting them." I growled at him.

"Fine." He mumbled as he walked away.

"Katie why are you that evil?" Steve asked as we walked to gorilla.

"Because I can." I smirked as they played my second out of three theme songs I have "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold and I walked out to the ring.

"And their opponents first from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as I walked out to the ring and glared at Anderson and Gunner. I cannot believe I lost the TV Title to Gunner. I can't believe it more that Eric won the title from him. As for Anderson I can't believe he joined up with Immortal I thought him and I were cool until he decided to join up with them.

"And her tag team partner also from Venice Beach California he is the Icon Sting!" Christy announced as Steve's theme played and he came out and stood next to me and gave me a quick hug as we walked in the ring and glared at Anderson and Gunner then the match started out with Me and Gunner as we went back and forth till I got the better of him then I tagged in Steve and I took a break then started thinking about the plan I had for Sunday just in case if anyone from Immortal decided to mess with me I would be ready big time. I snapped out of my thoughts as Steve tagged me in and I went in and attacked Anderson…till he got the better of me then he pushed me into the corner and I tagged Steve in and when he got in they also got the better of him and Gunner somehow got the pin and won.

"The winners of the match Mr. Anderson and Gunner!" Christy announced as they were celebrating and I went to check on Steve and helped him up and we went to the back.

"Hey can't blame me I tried and I was serious." I said as we were in his locker room.

"I know you were Katie." Steve said getting some of his face paint "You got any hair dye on you?"

"Yeah it's in my office why do you want it?" I asked him as we walked to my office.

"You'll see." Steve said as we walked in my office and I got some of my pink hair dye and we walked some more and ran into Anderson and Steve and I chased him back to his trailer and he started beating him up and putting red face paint on himself then a lot on Anderson and I just laughed at that.

"Hand me the hair dye Katie!" He yelled at me and I handed it to him and he was squirting it on him and I was laughing even more knowing he would have pink hair on Sunday.

"He's all yours on Sunday Katie." Steve said as he went to his locker room and got ready and I walked around laughing some more.

"Sounds like someone had a good night." Allen smiled as he went up to me as soon as I found him with Skylar in his arms.

"It sucked at first because I lost my match but Steve decided to mess with Anderson for me and let's just say he's going to have a lot of pink hair on him." I laughed some more.

"What did you guys do?" Allen asked as he laughed.

"Face paint and pink hair dye." I laughed.

"Can I have some hair dye too mommy?" Skylar asked.

"Sorry Skylar you're too young right now but maybe when you get older ok." I smiled at her.

"Ok." She said as the three of us went to my office and got ready to go.

"So how was your night?" I asked Allen as he smirked.

"I got in Bully Ray's head." He smirked.

"Nice man." I smirked as well as I changed into a regular Black t shirt, Black blue Jeans and a pair of Black Converse. "Good luck this Sunday and please be careful." I begged him.

"Don't worry I will." He said hugging me "Please be careful against Anderson as well."

"Don't worry I will be I got a plan just in case he decides to have someone from Immortal come out and distract me." I smirked "Trust me she's wanted to get her hands on Hogan for months."

"Hope this plan of yours works." Allen said as we walked out and got in the car and went back to my house.

"It will trust me." I said sounding determined "It will."


	3. Retaining Control

_**~~~~~~~~~June 12th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Katie's P.O.V) ~~~~~~~~~**_

Ok so far the night has been up and down James and Alex kept the titles but Frankie and Brian lost but Tommy beat Joe and Mickie beat Angelina so tonight is pretty good. But what I was nervous about was that Allen's match is next. Sure I shouldn't have to worry that much since I trust him but I do because I love him.

"Hey Katie are you ok?" Selena asked as she saw me act nervous.

"I mean you're match is after this one and Allen might get hurt." She continued. Oh why did she have to remind me of that?

"I know and I'll be alright." I said changing into a Queen of Darkness Black Neckholder Top with Lacing, Raw Capri Pants in Black, a pair of Demonia Clash Black Leather Boots, and a pair of Queen of Darkness Black Leather Fingerless Gloves with Studs.

"Hey Selena can you tape my wrists?" I asked her I don't normally get them taped because I felt I would be weak that way but tonight meant business.

"Sure." Selena smiled as she went over and taped my wrists.

"Hey Katie why don't you like hanging out with Fortune a lot?" She asked and I took a deep breath because I saw this coming.

"I've just been so busy with helping Phoenix lately especially since Mick got fired." I said "I also have to make sure I keep the world title or Steve keeps the world title as well. It's tough being me."

"Alright." Selena said taping my wrists some more.

"Hey do you feel like you don't fit in with Brianna, Celeste and I?" Selena asked as I turned red I swear if Allen told them he's getting a black eye.

"I'm just really gothic and emo and punkish and all that." I said "I just don't feel like I don't fit in with you guys because of it."

"Don't it doesn't matter we just think you're an awesome person." Selena smiled as she finished.

"You mean it?" I asked "Despite what I am?"

"Yep." She smiled some more "Feel free to hang out with us some time."

"Thanks." I smiled as I saw that Bully Ray won the match and Allen needed help to the back.

"I'll see you later I got to go out for my match." I said running out and walking to the ring then going by the Trainer's room and saw Allen and walked in and punched him hard.

"That's for scaring me and making me worry." I told him sounding like I was going to cry.

"I'll be ok." Allen told me as he pulled me into a tight hug "Trust me ok now go out for your match."

"I will." I smiled as I walked out and heard Anderson complain about Steve and I giving him pink hair and I just laughed at that then when he went out to the ring I went out to "Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom)" by Shinedown.

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as I walked out to the ring and glared at Anderson as I got in and handed my belt to Jackson. If he screws me then he's going down. As the bell rang he and I locked up and he fought a bit. If he thinks that he's going to get Eric or anyone else to interfere think again I got a plan of my own. After we fought in the ring, in the crowd and around the ring we were back in the ring and Bischoff was on the Apron and I walked up to him.

"Fucker!" I yelled as I slapped him and someone grabbed him and knocked him down and I smirked and saw the girl who had Black hair with Blue mixed in it Lacey Hellwig or as she would like to be called Lacey Hellraiser. The sister of the Ultimate Warrior. Just like Phoenix has been signing talent to gain control so have I. When I turned around Anderson tried to attack me but I moved and he was down and I was down and punching him some more and when he was down enough I quickly went on the top rope and did one of my finishers Darkness Approaches which is a Knee drop off the top rope and when I hit it I pinned him and won.

"The winner of the match and still the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Jackson handed me my belt back and Lacey went in the ring and hugged me happily then she celebrated with me a bit then we went to the back.

"Thanks Hellraiser I owe you big time." I smiled.

"Anytime Katie feels good to help an old friend." Lacey smiled as we saw Phoenix.

"Hey Katie who's the new girl?" She asked.

"Phoenix this is Lacey Hellwig." I smiled "You know that Warrior has been causing trouble for Hogan a bit?"

"Yeah?" She asked sounding confused.

"I'm his sister." Lacey smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Phoenix smiled "I'm Phoenix Orton or as I am in the ring I'm Devon Hart."

"Nice to meet you." Lacey smiled as they shook hands "If you guys need more help with Hogan and Bischoff let me know I'm here to take him down."

"Thanks." She smiled as she walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katie had quite a few surprises up her sleeve. Well so did I. I was in a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a referee shirt. Leaving Randy with the kids may not have been the sanest idea. He had a concussion because of Christian. I liked the guy but it was ridiculous. Kurt and Jeff had already walked by but I was going to walk out to my own entrance music.

I stepped out onto the ramp and "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 wrapped around me. Jeff didn't know this but I had a sharpie in my back pocket. I slid into the ring. My red hair was curled and pulled into a ponytail.

"Okay gentlemen I'm the ref what I say goes. I want it clean and I want it fair." I said. I could see the glare on Jeff's face. He wasn't happy about this. I motioned for the bell and it went. I stayed out of the way as they wrestled. Jeff went for a pin and instead of counting a slid out of the ring and went over to a fan who had a sign. It wasn't about me but it didn't really matter. I pulled the sharpie out and signed my name.

"Orton get back in the ring!" Jeff yelled. I glared at him as I recapped my sharpie. I slid into the ring and invaded his personal space.

"What how you talk to me. Or I'll disqualify you." I hissed. He backed off and went back at it with Kurt. Jeff went for another pin and hit the mat. I hit the mat once and slowly dropped my hand for the second count. I had started to drop my hand for the third count but Kurt kicked out. I could read the fury on Jeff's face as he got up. I had fun pushing his buttons. After a few more minutes Kurt went for the pin and I dropped to the mat. I hit the mat once and then quickly brought my hand down for the second count and my hand almost touched the mat for the final count but Jeff kicked out. Kurt looked at me and shook his head.

"Down the middle Phoenix no more crap." He said. I nodded my head. It was time to get down to business now. When Jeff backed Kurt into a corner I started counting. I had reached four and didn't want to get to five so I moved Jeff away. I pulled on my shirt.

"Jeff I am the ref. You need to start listening to me." I hissed. He glared at me before he and Kurt went back at it. I was going to keep this fair if it killed me. I watched as Kurt locked in the ankle lock and Jeff tapped out. I motioned for the bell.

"The winner of the match by submission Kurt Angle." JB said. I raised Kurt's hand. I wasn't paying attention to Jeff until he knocked me to the ground. I rolled over quickly and kicked his knee. Sadly I was wearing sneakers so there wasn't much of an effect. I shook my head as I got out of the ring. I needed to get home.

Randy plus kids and a concussion wasn't a good combination. He tended to be a bit cranky under the best of the terms but he was in a pissy mood because of Christian. I was just going to hit the airport. I grabbed my bag and headed for my car. I'd deal with everything later.


	4. Do You Have Clothes?

_**~~~~~~~~~~~June 16, 2011 Gorilla Position (Katie's P.O.V) ~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Ready Lacey?" I asked her as we were getting ready to go out and introduce the world to her

"You bet." Lacey smiled as our tag team theme "Fully Alive" by Flyleaf played and we went to the ring and we got microphones

"Ladies and gentlemen once again last Sunday Immortal learned not to mess with Katie Borden!" I smirked as the crowd cheered me on

"And there is another reason why they shouldn't because I recruited one of the best in the world to help me. Also she's one of my best friends. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Lacey Hellraiser!" I smiled more handing the microphone to her

"Ladies and gentlemen it is such an honor to finally be a part of Impact Wrestling." Lacey smiled as the fans cheered her on

"But I'm here for one reason and one reason only." She continued "To take down Immortal. Especially Hogan and Bischoff." She growled as the fans cheered her on more. But those cheers turned into boos as Ken's theme played and he came out

"Really? Really? You're here to help take out Immortal?" Ken asked like he didn't believe it then laughed

"Please Phoenix and Katie can't take out Immortal, Fortune can't what makes you think you can huh?" He asked as he laughed then stopped and turned to Phoenix "Shut up Phoenix!"

"Up yours!" She yelled

"Hey Anderson want a fight tonight then you got one you vs. Lacey tonight!" I yelled at him

"My first night here and I get a match?" Lacey asked as she smiled "Alright see you tonight Anderson!" She said happily as her and I went to the back

"Think you can handle this?" I asked her as we got to my office

"I know I can handle this." She smirked

"Hey speaking of which you don't have to defend you're title till Hardcore Justice what are you going to do for Destination X?" She asked

"Simple I made a promise to the X Division boys to help them save the X Division and I am. Tonight I'm challenging Abyss for the X Division title at Destination X." I smirked

"You're lucky you beat Abyss before you're lucky." She said sounding scared

"I know." I smirked then I saw someone in the door way "No face paint? Must be serious tonight." I smirked at my brother

"Damn right it is." Steve said "The three of us are going to see Hogan tonight."

"Are you serious?" Lacey and I asked in shock

"Damn Serious." Steve said "Let's go." He said again and Lacey and I followed him. I hope Phoenix's night is good tonight. Not only did she have Marie with her but Randy still had his concussion and I know he's really pissed about not being able to hurt Christian and whatever Jarrett has planned tonight Phoenix does not need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep breath. That's what I needed. That and a beer. Marie sat on my lap while Keith and Katra were settled below the announce table. Randy was in a very touchy mood. It wasn't often I saw the flash of his mood from his IED storyline but I was seeing it now. When I got a hold of Jay myself he'd be in for it. I loved Blair, Nick, and Marie-Alyson and Joey had felt the same.

Marie wasn't saying much. She was playing something on my I-Phone. I had no idea what it was but it was kid friendly I knew that. When Kurt came out I was going to give him the time off. It didn't matter to me.

"Before I get much farther I'd like to call Phoenix down here." Kurt said. I closed my eyes and took Marie off my lap.

"Stay here." I said as I got away from the announce table. I walked into the ring with a mike of my own. I smoothed the black fabric of my skirt that stopped at my upper thigh. Coupled that skirt with ankle stiletto boots that were five inches and a red blouse I wasn't prepared for a fight. Before I could ask Kurt what he wanted Jeff came out to his music. Crap. I should really text James and tell him to bring me a beer or two. I stepped back as Jeff and Kurt went through the exchange.

"Hey now Jeff I'm the other founder." I said. I'd put a decent amount of money into this business. Granted I had been twenty-two when it started and the money had been from my family money. Jeff and Jerry hadn't cared.

"I'll have a say when this feud ends." I said.

"Shut up Phoenix. I'm tired of you sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. If you're so gung ho to get into a fight I'll put you in one. You against Gunner in a no DQ match." Jeff said. I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't have any of my gear. Crap. Hopefully one of the other Knockouts felt like sharing.

I narrowed a glare at my uncle but that wasn't enough for me. I waited until they were done. Once that was done I stopped Jeff before he left and slapped him across the face. He glared at me but he left. I got out of the ring. I needed to go clothes hunting.

"Taz watch them." I said with a nod to my kids before I disappeared backstage. I wasn't sure who to ask so I stood there hoping it would come to me. I could probably fit into Velvet's clothes if I wanted too. Hm. I was screwed.

~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I always knew that Steve was a little Crazy but after our meeting with Hogan which he smothered him in Red Face paint and squirted more of my hair dye at him which I need to stop bringing it to work. I'll say he turned really crazy.

"Ok was that really necessary?" Lacey asked Steve as we were walking back to my Office "That was kind of creepy."

"I know it was but don't forget it was Hogan and he had it coming to him." Steve smirked.

"Good point." I smirked as we saw Phoenix.

"Hey Katie do you or Lacey have anything I can wear?" She asked as I looked through my bag.

"Sure." I smiled handing her a Criminal Damage Embellished Locket Print Top in Grey and a pair of Iron Fist Girls Digi Skull Skinny Fit Jeans in Blue.

"Think you can wear your normal shoes since you and I don't have the same foot size?" I asked her.

"I can do that thanks." She said.

"Don't mention it." I smiled "Hey want out of the match against Gunner because I can get you out."

"No that's exactly what my Uncle wants and I don't want to give him the satisfaction of giving him what he wants." She growled "Besides I need someone to take out all my frustration on."

"Alright." I said understanding where she's coming from. Right now Allen is resting up from his match on Sunday at home and Skylar is there too. If he saw me call out Abyss then I'm screwed. But he knows I'll be ok.

"Thanks Katie." She smiled as she walked out.

"With all that's going on right now it's good she can take it out on Gunner." Steve said.

"Yeah." I said softly as I left the locker room and went out to the ring as they played "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold and got in the ring and Val handed me a Microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as you guys know Destination X is coming up right?" I asked the fans and they cheered big time.

"Well you guys know I got my start in the X Division and I decided for one night only I'm returning to the X Division and my opponent will be the Monster Abyss for the X Division title!" I smiled happily.

"Is she insane?" Mike asked.

"Not really she just doesn't want anyone from Immortal having any titles." Phoenix said as she looked like she was ready for her match. I don't blame her for being out here since her match is after Lacey's.

"So Abyss I'll see you on…" I started to say but I didn't finish as Abyss's theme played and he came out.

"Katie Katie Katie." Abyss said as he got a microphone.

"You really think that you can beat me for this title right here?" He asked pointing at the X Division title.

"Let's see I beat you at Lock Down in 09 and I beat you at Bound For Glory last year so yeah I know I can beat you." I smirked getting in his face then dropping the Microphone and going to the back. Boy I know Allen is going to have a fit but as always he'll get over it since he knows how tough I am.

"Hey Hellraiser ready for your match?" I asked as I saw Lacey walk up to me wearing a Living Dead Souls Nautical Star Design Halter Top in Black and White, Black Skinny Jeans and black Converse.

"You bet." She smiled "Let's go."

"Alright." I smiled as they played one of her themes "Cage the Beast" by Adelita's way played and I walked out with her.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Crawfordsville, Indiana being accompanied to the ring by the World Champion Katie Borden. Lacey Hellraiser!" Christy announced.

As soon as we got in the ring I hugged Lacey and left the ring then Ken's theme played and he came out and still had his pink hair in him.

"And her opponent from Green Bay, Wisconsin Mr. Anderson!" Christy announced as Ken got in the ring and he and Lacey had a stare off then the bell rang and they started fighting . Man I hope Warrior taught her everything she knows. After a few minutes when Ken was in position she did her finisher which was a Gorilla Press Drop followed by a Running Splashed then she pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Lacey Hellraiser!" Christy announced as I got in the ring and hugged her happily then we celebrated a bit then went to the back.

"Nice job on your first night Hellraiser." I smiled as I hugged her some more.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"I do." I smiled as I hugged her some more "Hey want to go watch the street fight between Kurt and Jeff?"

"Want to have people bet on the street fight between Kurt and Jeff?" Lacey asked as I smirked.

"Oh Hell yeah." I smiled as we went out to the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh lord. I had James waiting with those beers once I got done. I left the announce table after a quick kiss to Marie on the forehead. I walked around to gorilla. Hell I really wanted to go watch the parking lot brawl. I'd have to run. What's worse is I'm facing Gunner in heels. Well I could take them off before the match started. I walked out to "Bloodline" by Slayer.

"The following contest is schedule for one fall." Christy said.

"First from Calgary, Alberta, Canada from the way of St. Louis, Missouri she is Devon Hart." Christy said. I walked into the ring. I was tempted to add Orton to the end of Hart but shook it off. I worked quickly on getting my shoes off. I had found Alex Shelley and he had tapped my wrists. The wrist tape was neon orange which didn't go well with my hair. My hair is deep crimson. I loved to hate Shelley most days.

My music cut off and was replaced by Gunner's.

"Her opponent from Hickory, North Carolina Gunner." Christy said. I looked at him as he looked at me. He scoffed. That pissed me off. I had gotten stuck with Jackson James. He rang the bell and I leaped across the ring and took Gunner down with a very solid right hand. I followed Gunner down and started landing lefts and rights. Jackson pulled me off. I glared at him before he released me. That momentary distraction had allowed Gunner to knock me to the back. Luckily this match wasn't no DQ or anything weird like that. I rolled onto my back to fight with him. I didn't have time for this. I punched him in the face and he moved. I kicked him once and planted him with a DDT then I locked him in the Figure Four and reached forward and grabbing his left wrist put that in a wrist lock. I called this Devil's Blood for a reason. I saw the pain flit across his face a second before he tapped out. I released him.

"The winner of the match Devon Hart." Christy said. I grabbed my shoes and ran out of the arena. I stopped briefly by the announce table to grab my phone before I ran to the parking lot. I joined the circle to watch. I was hoping Kurt would win. My phone went playing "Neighbors Know My Name". I answered it without a second thought.

"Hey Viper." I said. He most of the time hated when I called him that. Today wasn't one of those days.

"I'll be there after I have a couple of drinks." I said.

"Randy, after the week we've been having I need the alcohol." I said with a smile forming on my face.

"I hope I don't have to pay for that." I muttered when Jeff got put into a car.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Keep the bed warm for me baby." I said with a smile into the phone. I spotted both Lacey and Katie across the way. I walked over to them.

"Katie. I'll put your clothes in the wash and get them back to you by next week." I said. Katie nodded her head.

I saw the cash in her hand and shook my head. She was collecting bets. I watched as Jeff said something and Kurt left.

"Kurt won?" I asked. I hadn't heard what Jeff said. I watched as Lacey and Katie went to distribute money. I left and headed toward the announce table to grab my kids and get out of here. I ran into James along the way who handed me two beers. I nodded my head to him as I went and got my kids.

Once I had them I made sure we were headed to the car. Randy was warming my bed for me. I wondered what he wanted. I needed to stand by him tomorrow.


	5. New Talent

_**~~~~~~~~~June 23, 2011 Impact Zone (Katie's P.O.V) ~~~~~~~~~~**_

Yeah Bischoff called out Steve, Lacey and I for what we did and he was giving Steve hell and like I said last week and I love saying this. My Brother is Insane. He may be insane but he and I agree on something. We hate Bischoff.

"Katie he's insane." Lacey whispered as Steve was acting insane to Bischoff.

"I know but this is funny." I laughed as Bischoff and Steve were talking and Bischoff put him in a match against Abyss and he said that Steve could do nothing about it

"Hold on a minute Bitchoff." I smiled putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget you and Hogan are not the only ones that have Power." I smiled some more than smirked.

"Yeah she and Phoenix have power too!" Lacey smiled excitedly as she was pointing at me and Phoenix who was sitting on commentary.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Bischoff said rolling his eyes.

"You know I decided to add to the match." He smirked "Tonight it'll be Abyss and Gunner taking on the team of Sting and Phoenix."

"Good Idea but I'm going to up you one on that." I smirked some more.

"You see that match will have a special guest enforcer and that'll be Lacey." I smirked as Lacey celebrated.

"And the Special guest referee is none other than myself." I smirked as Steve attacked him then did the Scorpion Death Drop on him then backed him into a ring corner where he put red face paint on and I put Pink hair dye on him. I bought an extra bottle or two just to bring to work. As soon as we got to the back we went straight to my office.

"You've gone insane." Lacey told my brother. Once again she said what I was thinking.

"I want them to be scared of us." Steve smirked and I rolled my eyes as I watched Velvet, Tessmacher, and Athena take on O.D.B and Jackie in a Handicap match. I was tempted to sign Jackie and O.D.B but Phoenix told me not to worry about it and let me worry about most of the stuff here.

"Hey Lacey want to meet my husband?" I asked her.

"He better be hot." Lacey smiled.

"He is." I smiled "We'll see you later Steve." I smiled more as we went to Fortune's locker room.

"Your Husband is part of Fortune?" Lacey asked.

"No he's the leader of Fortune." I smiled.

"No freaking way you're married to AJ Styles?" Lacey asked as she smiled.

"That is so cool you're so lucky." She continued.

"Thank you." I smiled as we went to Fortune's locker room.

"What's up nimwads?" I smiled as we walked in.

"Do you always insult us?" James asked as he pretended to whine.

"I need a hobby and insulting you guys is my favorite one." I smiled.

"You're one cruel human being." Bobby said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you forget it." I smirked.

"Anyway Lacey meet the guys Bobby, James, Frankie, Chris and my Husband Allen." I smiled pointing at the guys.

"Nice to meet you and Allen want to dump Katie for me?" Lacey asked.

"Lacey!" I laughed as I pretended to attack her.

"He's mine." I laughed some more as the guys playfully broke us apart.

"Alright break it up girls." Allen laughed.

"We don't need a cat fight in here." Frankie laughed then James and Bobby let go of us.

"Yeah we do." James smiled.

"Oh good I can't wait to tell Brianna and Celeste." I smirked and James and Bobby shut up right away.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I smirked more pretending to get in their faces.

"So what are you two doing in here?" Allen asked.

"Simple my brother is crazy and we need to be around sane people." I smiled as I put my arm around Allen.

"Glad to be sane for you guys." Allen smiled as he hugged me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed. I hadn't expected that. I had my bag this week but no ring gear. Why does this keep happening to me? I stood up. I had to pull something out of the hat this week. I had two contracts sitting on the table in front of me. My lawyer was actually in my office if I needed anything else. Luckily I was wearing sneakers this week. The match ended and I stood.

"Hey don't leave." I said as I walked toward the ring with the contracts in my hand.

"I'm tired of all these brawls and really sick of everything else." I said.

"ODB and Jacqueline you think you can come on my show and cause me problems?" I asked.

"I hold in my hand two contracts. Who wants to see those two signed?" I asked. The crowd was a mixture of boos. I knew better then to poll the crowd. I wasn't Teddy Long.

"Velvet, Athena what do you two think?" I asked.

"Phoenix I would like nothing better than for you to sign those two." Velvet said. I nodded my head before I got into the ring. Luckily there was two pens attached to the clipboards.

"Here you guys go. Sign sealed and delivered." I said as I held out the two contracts to ODB and Jacqueline. I watched as the two signed their respected contracts. I nodded my head and grabbed the contracts before I got out of the ring. I went back up to the announce table. I settled down to watch the rest of the show. What I wanted was to go back to the hotel Randy is at and spend the usual one on one he normally invokes after I've done something stupid. That would be getting myself put in a match.

I didn't want to pay much attention to the X Division three way but when Mike said there was a second generation wrestler I sat up straighter and watched. My jaw almost hit the floor. I was pissed at James. There was a three count but he stopped it. Dakota could have won the match. Once the match was over I stood up.

"Taz Mike keep an eye on my little rugrats I've got something I want to do." I said as I pulled off my headset and got down. Dakota was just starting to leave.

"Hey come with me." I said. I was in a pair of jeans and a Randy Orton Apex Predator shirt turned inside out.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Phoenix Orton President of TNA, Head of Talent Relations, Co-Founder, and in a power struggle with Hogan and Bischoff." I replied as I lead him to my office.

"Dakota I'm impressed with you and I want to offer you a contract." I said as I opened the door and my lawyer stood up.

"You have a contract you need done?" He asked. I nodded my head. I gestured to the other chair.

"Have a seat." I said as I sat down across from both him and my lawyer.

"Why are you offering me a contract I didn't win?" Dakota asked.

"I'm impressed and I want the best for TNA. I do have a lot invested in this company. You impressed me." I replied. He smiled.

"Besides I knew your dad. Not that it has anything to do with my wanting to sign you." I said.

"You know I feel like I've seen you before today." He said.

"You probably have. I work for WWE." I say.

"That explains it." Dakota said. I looked over at my lawyer.

"I'm finding all the contract paper." He said.

"Do you want the job here?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm shocked you thought that much of me to sign me." Dakota answered. I smiled at him.

"I really like your style." I said as I stood up.

"Thank you." He said. I nodded my head as I turned on the TV to keep an eye on everything else as I worked through the contract with Dakota and my lawyer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll meet you guys out in the ring I got to do something." I said going out to "Monster" by Paramore and I walked out with a microphone in my hands.

"Alright guys again you guys know Destination X is coming up right?" I asked the fans and they cheered big time.

"Well all week I was thinking how can I have the Knockouts have a part of it? Well I decided that 12 Knockouts will be on the card going against each other in an Ultimate X Match and the winner will become the first ever TNA Knockouts X Division Champion!" I smiled and the fans cheered big time.

"Everyone who will be in the match will find out next week and these Knockouts I handpicked myself so I know they'll be good." I smiled and I went to the back but stopped when I saw O.D.B and Jackie.

"You better have picked us for that match." Jackie said getting in my face but I wasn't scared.

"You'll find out next week." I growled at her.

"Actually we want to know now." O.D.B Growled at me but they got attacked by Jamie, Brooke, Athena and Devon attacked them and I got away.

"Thanks guys I owe you!" I smiled as I walked away as I went to my office and changed into a Pink and Black Ref's shirt. Hey I'm different and I'm sticking to being different. I also put on a pair of Black Skinny Jeans and kept my Converse on. I went in my bag and pulled out a Lip Service Oil Spill Zip Front Halter Top with Matching Skirt then walked to Phoenix's office and handed them to her.

"I figured you would need another outfit for this week so I came prepared." I smiled.

"Thanks." She said as she smiled.

"I have got to bring an outfit next week." She continued.

"It's no trouble really." I smiled as I left and saw that Lacey was out and I went out to "Monster" Again.

"And the special guest referee she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as I walked to the ring and waited for Immortal Cronies 1, 2 and Phoenix and my brother.

"Introducing first representing Immortal the team of Gunner and The TNA X Division the Monster Abyss!" Christy announced.

Abyss's theme played and he and Gunner came out and thank god Bitchoff was not with them and I did mean Bitchoff. When they were in the ring I searched them right away and found a Barbwire Glove. Huh another weapon of Abyss's I can use. I think I'll call it the Glove of Doom.

"And their opponents first from Venice Beach, California he is the Icon Sting!" Christy announced.

Steve's theme played and he came out and once again he looked creepy and trust me he was creepy in an annoying way and to me that's the bad kind of creepy. Phoenix I feel so bad for you right now.

"And his tag team partner from Calgary, Alberta, Canada by way of St. Louis Missouri she is Devon Hart!" Christy announced as Phoenix went out to "Bloodline" by Slayer and when she got in the ring she glared at the Immortal Cronies then the match started with Steve and Abyss starting off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had done a lot of shimming. Kevin had wanted to see me so he could tape up my right hip. I hated Randy most days and my newest tattoo was only a day old. Though going to see Ami had been great. Anyway not the point. I held the tag rope as I cheered for Sting. I had made an offhanded comment that part of his face paint looked like cranes.

My dad had gone by Crane when he wrestled. I'm strange that way. I watched the match and then Sting tagged me out. Luckily at the same time Abyss tagged out to Gunner so I actually had a chance to live.

Gunner and I were doing alright. Until he forgot height difference and clocked me in my hip. Sadly it wasn't the left side. I definitely threw a punch before I slid out of the ring. I stood on the outside for about a three count. I needed to get back in the ring. I got back in. That was a dumb idea because Gunner kicked me. Not good. I was better than this. Wait I was better than this. Gunner physically picked me up. He just didn't expect me to do this. I nailed him with the RKO that I still called Viper's Kiss. I didn't want to go for the pin because Abyss was still over there. I barely had time to look back into my corner when Sting was across and taken out Abyss. I carefully covered Gunner. Katie hit the mat three times and motioned for the bell.

"The winners of the match the team of Sting and Devon Hart." Christy said. I sighed. I had started to back out of the ring when my music was cut off by Ken's. I looked at him as he walked with Yasmine standing next to him. I heard Katie make a noise and turned toward her. Sting had taken the glove and was going at Abyss. I sighed.

I needed a good nap right about now. That and I needed to check on my tattoo. I got out of the ring and headed to the back. I hadn't gotten very far when Kevin stopped me and dragged me to his office.


	6. Why So Serious?

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~June 30th, 2011 Katie's Locker Room (Katie's P.O.V) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Ok things are nuts here right now. One I honestly think Phoenix needed to go on the South African tour to be with Randy because here is a stress hotel for her right now. And two…my brother is looking like and acting like the Joker from Batman the Dark Night. And trust me it's creeping me out.

"Besides the joker look he's acting like ten of you combined." Allen said watching it with me

"I would never be insane like that." I said sounding creeped out and annoyed right now

"You were when I had that robe on and you threatened to burn it. With me in it and in the ring at the time." Allen said shuddering

"Good times." I smirked as I hated Allen when he was in Immortal and hanging out with the Senior Citizen Collision hell we were separated till Bound For Glory last year. That's how bad it got. Thank god he's not with Immortal anymore.

"Your evil." Allen said watching TV and saw that Immortal got in the ring.

"Phoenix might want to go in and I have to save my brother." I said getting my Pink and Black Bat and going to find Lacey.

"Hey KB what's up?" Lacey asked as she saw me walk to the ring

"Immortal plus my brother in the ring alone let's go." I said as Lacey followed me to the ring and we walked up to Immortal

"Hey Immortal morons! Hogan is a grown man leave him the ring with my insane brother." I laughed at the thought of that

"Shut up Borden!" Bully Ray yelled at me

"Make me!" I yelled

"I'll tell you what you want to make Matches Bully Ray how about you and me tonight!" I yelled

"Bring it Borden!" He yelled

"And Gunner you're going to get your ass kicked by AJ Styles tonight so I'm making Lacey the Special Guest Referee." I smirked some more

"Oh and this goes for any Immortal moron if you guys put Phoenix in a match tonight your going down!" I yelled as I went to the back with Steve and Lacey

"Hey Katie why so serious?" Steve asked and I punched him in the eye

"Don't you dare go all Joker on me Steve." I said annoyed

"I have a lot on my mind right now ok!" I yelled at him

"Now will you guys excuse me I have to go announce who the contestants for the TNA Knockouts X Division Title." I said going back out to the ring as "Monster" by Paramore played and I got in the ring and Val handed me a Microphone

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am here to announce who is going to be fighting for the TNA Knockouts X Division." I smiled as I pointed at the screen and it showed the names on it

_Star Jarrett  
>Brooke Jarrett<br>Samantha  
>Alyssa<br>Lanette  
>Ella<br>Lacey  
>Nichelle<br>Sarita  
>Rosita<br>Athena Sawyer  
>Devon Sawyer<em>

"Now I wish the girls luck and…" I was starting to say but O.D.B's theme played and she and Jackie came out

"Really we're not in the match?" Jackie asked mad

"We don't get a shot at the TNA Knockout X Division Champion?" She continued

"No you don't because people who attack people and double team them don't deserve title shots." I growled

"You think we don't deserve title shot's?" O.D.B asked yelling as her and Jackie attacked me then the Sawyer girls came out and saved me as Jackie and O.D.B Left the ring

"O.D.B and Jackie stop right now!" Phoenix yelled from the announce table. Oh oh she's pissed this can't be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've had it up to here with everyone. I didn't care about the fact I was in stiletto heels. I took Marie off of my lap and just left her standing as I walked to the edge of the announce platform. I had tossed my headset on the table. I hopped off the edge and grabbed the microphone from Val as I walked to the ring.

"You know it punks like you that piss me off." I hissed.

"I've stood by quietly well for the most part while Immortal has run rough shod over my company." I said as I put special emphasis on the word my.

"I've taken on punks twice your size and I can make them beg for mercy. There is a reason that I am President of TNA, Head of Talent Relations, Co-Founder." I said.

"I suggest you leave my arena before I forcefully put you out." I growled.

"You think you're so tough Orton?" ODB asked. That raised the hair on the back of my neck. I hated when people called me by my last name. I had done it to Randy years ago but he had also called me by my maiden name.

I clenched the mike in my hand before bringing it back up.

"You think you're hot stuff don't you?" I asked. I knew I didn't look like a leader of a company in my mini skirt that brushed my upper thighs in black and a corset top in black with deep red lace down the front.

"I think you're scared. If you're Head of Talent that means you know who pulled the plug on my contract." ODB said. I sighed.

"It was a joint decision now get out of my arena before I make you myself." I said. I dropped the mike. I wasn't going to have a hand occupied when I needed both to get them out. They left quietly which should have sent warning bells off in my head but they didn't. I turned to Katie, Devon, and Athena.

I nodded to Devon and Athena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to wish the lovely Knockouts going for the title good luck and I will make sure Brooke Jarrett will be at the pay-per-view if I have to drag her there myself." I said. I loved Madison but she was doing exactly what Brooke had done when Alex had been hurt. I stopped.

"Wait I have another X Division announcement. You all remember last week in that awesome three way? The one with Dakota Darsow? I was impressed and I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the Impact Roster Dakota Darsow." I said. His music played and he walked down to the ring. He got into the ring and put a hand at the small of my back. I almost glared at him but thought better of it.

I smiled as I got out of the ring. I was going to need an Advil and maybe some beer. I knew how much of a strain everything was causing on everyone. The boys were having issues and I was having my own. Now that I thought about it my ankles were starting to hurt. I have brilliant ideas most of the time. I got back up to the announce table and settled down back in my chair. Dakota was leaving with Devon and Athena. I was excited to see the Knockout X Division Match because if I knew my cousins the Guns would have rubbed off on them. Hopefully I wouldn't have to break up another catastrophe tonight. If I knew Randy he'd be calling me the moment the show ended and I should hope to be in a hotel room at that moment without and stress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You two stop right there!" I yelled at O.D.B and Jackie as they were leaving and they stopped.

"What do you want Borden Phoenix kicked us out remember?" Jackie asked rudely.

"Yeah yeah I remember." I said.

"Look Phoenix went easy on you by letting you guys leave. But me I'm not done with you yet. Now you guys want to be in the X Division match I'll give you a Chance." I smirked.

"I don't like that smirk she's up to something." Jackie said.

"What are you up to Borden?" O.D.B Growled.

"Nothing you guys just have to face 8 of the Knockouts in the match right now at this very moment." I smirked as they turned around to see Lacey, Ella, Athena, Devon, Samantha, Lanette, Alyssa and Nichelle.

"Girls they're all yours." I smirked as they attacked O.D.B and Jackie.

"Just tell me who wins." I smirked and laughed as I went to my office and changed into a Red Queens Black Legion Black and Purple Gothic Corset Top, a Poizen Industries K Tutu Mini Skirt in Black and Purple, a pair of New Rock Boots 362 Purple Dragon Mid Calf Boots and a pair of Queen of Darkness Black Fingerless Gloves with Studs.

"O.D.B and Jackie are not in the match." Lacey said as she was out of breath.

"That's good and are you ok?" I asked her.

"I had to go out and referee Gunner's match which by the way Allen lost." She said out of breath still.

"Damn it." I grumbled "Not to self Kill Gunner." I mumbled as we walked out more and saw Joe fighting Frankie with Selena and Cassandra watching.

"Want to break it up?" Lacey asked.

"Oh yeah." I said getting between them.

"Wait till Destination X you two." I growled getting between them then looking at Frankie.

"Selena is four months Pregnant try not to fight around her." I said then looking at Joe.

"Cassandra just had your daughter and she's holding her don't fight in front of her. Now if you guys fight backstage again or anywhere before Destination X you'll be suspended till the pay per view." I said walking away with the girls following me.

"Katie do you think that's going a little far?" Selena asked.

"I'll talk to Joe tonight if you want me to." Cassandra said holding her daughter and worrying that Selena will do something to her.

"Thanks Cassandra." I smiled walking up to her.

"Is this your daughter?" I asked her looking at the baby in her arms.

"Yeah this is Dawn." She smiled holding her.

"She's cute." Selena smiled gently tickling Dawn and she giggled.

"She looks just like you." She continued smiling at her.

"Awwww thank you." Cassandra smiled.

"She has Joe's eyes." She smiled more "Bet the twins will look just like you and Frankie."

"You really think so?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." Cassandra smiled as her and Selena played with Dawn more than Lacey and I walked away.

"I want a baby now." Lacey smiled.

"You'll be a mom one day." I smiled "Right now let's focus on my match ok?" I asked as "Monster" Played again.

"Let's go." Lacey smiled.

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Lacey Hellraiser from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as we walked to the ring and Ray was yelling for Lacey to get to the back but she laughed and left the ring then Jackson started the match and I jumped on Ray and beat on his head till he knocked me out and I kicked his shin and beat his head some more then did a very powerful drop kick knocking him down then going on the drop rope using Darkness Approaches then pinning him and won.

"The winner of the match the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Lacey raised my hand then hugging me then going to the back.

"That was Awesome." Lacey smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled as I saw Phoenix getting ready to go early.

"Hey Phoenix I honestly think you need some time off." I said.

"I'll be fine really." Phoenix said.

"Besides you know why I don't take time off." She continued.

"I know because of Hogan and Bischoff but I can handle them really." I said.

"Phoenix trust me you have more Stress than me I own 50% of the company I know what I'm doing. Trust me I've been fighting Immortal since day one trying to get TNA back completely. You can trust me I won't let anything happen to threaten our positions. I am the on-air authority figure after all and almost the Vice President after all" I continued.

"Well I've been trying to find an excuse to demote my uncle because of him acting stupid with Karen and getting his ass sent to Mexico. Fine I'll put you in charge completely next Thursday but I want Phone Calls and Skype Calls on every fight, Every Segment and Everything Hogan does." Phoenix said.

"How about I keep you up to date on Hogan and the rest of his f buddies." I suggested.

"You're lucky you're the only person with power I trust right now." She said sounding tired as she walked away.

"This rest will be good for her." I said as we heard talking and Lacey and I heard Hogan and Anderson talking.

"You need to decide if you're going to join Immortal or not." Hogan told him.

"You got one week." He said.

"One week till Anderson decides huh?" I asked as I whispered.

"Lacey we're going to have to help him not join Immortal." I whispered.

"Before it's too late." I whispered softly.


	7. Whose Side Are You On?

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~July 7**__**th**__**, Sting's Locker Room (Katie's P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"What the hell are doing?" I asked Steve in shock as I saw him on top of the Lockers singing…yeah he was singing.

"Waiting for our match tonight." Steve said.

"But why are you singing?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"Because I can." Steve smirked.

"So how's having Phoenix on your back going?" Steve asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of Phoenix." I said getting my iPhone out and calling her.

"Hey my brothers singing can we threaten his job if he doesn't stop?" I begged.

"Oh Yeah he sucks at it." I said continuing.

"Fine I won't fire him." I mumbled.

"Talk to you in a few." I said hanging up.

"Steve you got lucky." I growled at him.

"But we have to make sure Anderson doesn't join Immortal tonight." I said.

"Also you, I, Kurt and Lacey have to make sure that we win our match with Immortal tonight." I said again.

"Katie I swear you convincing Phoenix to take the night off is stressing you out." Steve said.

"I swear you're insane!" I yelled as I left. Ok I am stressed out but Phoenix was more stressed last week and she needs the night off. I mean she was silent as Immortal took over TNA but I wasn't the quiet one. The Minute Immortal took over TNA the minute I fought for TNA.

"Huh a 3 way X Division match." I smiled as I watched it and I was really impressed with the guy in purple.

"Excuse me who is the guy in purple fighting?" I asked a stage hand.

"That's Jesse Sorensen." He said walking by.

"Thank you." I smiled as I was watching the match more and saw that he lost.

"Damn it." I growled as I got my iPhone out once again and called Phoenix.

"Yeah Jack Evans defeated Tony Nesse and Jesse Sorensen." I said.

"Alright talk to you in a few." I said hanging up and running into Jesse.

"Hey can I see you for a minute?" I asked as I took him to my office.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Katie Borden-Jones but I go by Borden most of the time. I'm the Current TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Part Owner of the company and almost the Vice President." I smiled at him.

"Ok." He said.

"I want to sign you to a contract here if you want me to." I smiled.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Of course I like you." I smiled getting out a contract and handing it to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Borden." He smiled signing it than handing it back to me.

"Anytime." I smiled as he left and I left the office as well and saw Anderson with Yasmine and got in his face.

"I swear if you join Immortal it'll be the last decision you'll ever make." I growled as I walked away. Ok maybe threatening him wasn't the best idea but every superstar and knockout minus Immortal and Hogan and Bischoff know not to piss me off. I sighed as I went back to my office and got ready for my match tonight.

"Someone is stressed." Allen said lying on the couch as I walked in.

"I'm not stressed just tired." I said sitting down and holding my head.

"My Brother is insane and Immortal may have two new members tonight." I said more.

"Plus I'm facing Abyss Sunday for the X Division title Sunday and I'm defending the World Title Next Thursday." I sighed more.

"Maybe you picked a bad time to beg Phoenix to take the night off." Allen said.

"She needs it more than I do." I said holding my head more.

"She has to deal with Randy and what's going on in the WWE." I said.

"Just be glad you're doing a good job so far." Allen said.

"You're right." I smiled.

"Hey how about you take a break and come out with me darning my match tonight." Allen suggested.

"That sounds like a good Idea." I smiled as I got in my bag.

"See you in a few." He smiled as he got up and kissed me and left and I changed into Full Back Skull Corset Beater with Matching Skirt and a pair of Pink and Black Checkered Converse then went to catch up with Allen.

"That was fast." He smiled.

"Hey I need a small break after all." I smiled as we walked out to the ring and Allen was first.

"The following 4 Way match is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by the TNA World Champion Katie Borden from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy Announced as I walked with him to the ring and kissed his cheek and stood there as the others walked out and made their entrances.

I was worried about Allen and Chris I mean the last time they even had a match Chris went all insane and said he deserved everything and not Allen. I just have to hope that this was just a match and just a match only. I groaned a bit as Jerry Lynn won the match and I went to check on Allen.

"Don't worry I'll be ok." Allen said as we got back to my office.

"Just focus on your match and keeping Anderson on our side." He continued.

"Alright." I said getting out my iPhone out once again and calling Phoenix.

"Hey Jerry Lynn won the 4 way match." I said.

"No there was not any dirty business going on I was out there." I continued.

"Ok I'll talk to you in a few." I said hanging up.

"So do you have to report on every little thing?" Allen asked.

"Yep." I said.

"I don't mind though as long as Phoenix is enjoying her night off I'm good." I smiled as I watched a handicap match where O.D.B and Jackie took on Jamie and the Sawyer girls in a handicap match. Earlier tonight I told O.D.B and Jackie that if they lose their contracts are no in void which means they're out of here if they lose.

"Katie you do know that if they lose then they'll just come back next week right?" Allen asked.

"Please I know what I'm doing that's why I set a $250,000 Bounty for them if they decide to come back next week…and the week after and so on." I smirked.

"Every knockout even the heels will want that money." I smirked as I saw that Athena pinned Jackie.

"They're gone." I smirked as I called Phoenix again.

"Hey O.D.B and Jackie are gone." I smirked.

"Don't worry if they come back next week they have a huge bounty on their heads." I smirked more.

"It'll go on for every week."I smirked more.

"Alright call you after my match." I smiled hanging up and going in my bag again and changing into a Lip Service Millennium Moon Halter Top with matching Leggings, a pair of New Rock Boots 794 Black Studded Mid Calf Boots and a pair of XS Punk Black Mini Gloves with Cobweb Print and Buckle Straps.

"Good luck." Allen smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled kissing him and getting my Black and Pink baseball bat and my belt and heading out to the ring but then I saw Hogan attacking Steve and he was doing nothing about it.

"He owes me." I grumbled to myself as I went in and hit Hogan with his bat and trust me it felt good with every swing. And I continued to swing at him until he left then I checked on Steve and when he was ok I punched him in his eye hard.

"You had Hogan where you wanted him!" I yelled at him.

"You could have taken him down but you didn't!" I yelled some more.

"You make me ashamed to be your sister!" I yelled some more as I went out for my match. Note to self Starting at Destination X I'm billing myself as Katie Styles. Huh sounds good. Yeah I'm defiantly changing my last name to Styles and I'm going by Jones now outside the ring…At least till my brother stops acting like the joker.

"I have time." I groaned as I ran in my office and called Phoenix again.

"Hogan was attacking Steve." I said sounding mad.

"Oh he did nothing till I ran in there!" I yelled.

"I had to beat Hogan up myself! And trust me it felt good!" I yelled more.

"Ok and I gave him one good one for you." I smiled.

"Before I go can I change my ring name to Katie Styles?" I asked.

"Ok thank you." I smiled as I hung up then walked out to the ring.

"There you are Katie." Lacey said as soon as I caught up with her.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Simple my brother is an Idiot." I groaned.

"And Crazy." I groaned more.

"Hopefully our match will get your mind off of him." Lacey smiled.

"I hope so." I said as "Fully Alive" by Flyleaf played and we went out and met up with Kurt.

"And his tag team partners the team of Lacey Hellraiser and the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as we walked to the ring. Ok how did Christy know I wanted my last name to be changed? Phoenix might have called someone and told her. If she did she was quick. When the match started I went first with Gunner. Man I beat him up so bad since he beat Allen last week. And if you beat my man and part of Immortal you're asking for it. When he tagged in Bully Ray I tagged in Kurt and they went back and forth a bit.

After a Few He tagged me in again and I went and beat on Scott a bit then stopped as Ken and Yasmine walked in the ring and when it looked like he was going to help…He freaking Mic Checked me! The minute he did that Kurt and Lacey ran in the ring and attacked him but Immortal got the better of them then Ken and Yasmine got on their shoulders as Hogan came out and I just glared at all of Immortal then a few minutes after they got to the back I got up and got to the back and got my iPhone out and called Phoenix.

"Hey the Asshole and his girlfriend joined Immortal." I groaned.

"She was on their shoulders." I continued.

"You know she could be like Iris being forced into Immortal." I said agreeing with her.

"You'll find out next week?" I asked.

"Alright I'll see you at Destination X." I said hanging up and holding my head. I just need my iPod and my Husband right now. I'll call Miranda and ask if she can watch Skylar tonight since I'm mega stressed after tonight. But at least Phoenix had the night off at home with her kids and got some of the stress off of her. I smiled as I changed into an Iron Fist Heart Skull Placement Short Sleeved T-Shirt, Black Blue Jeans and a pair of Black Sneakers. I really need to be with Allen right now. Hopefully Phoenix enjoyed her night off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I loved Katie. She so thought I was at home. I wasn't. I had locked myself in my office. I was actually watching what was going on but she didn't have to know that. She didn't actually. Whenever she called and it was like clockwork. I popped in the WrestleMania 27 and watched that. Michelle had the kids for me. I wouldn't take a break even if I needed it. I had too much on my plate. I just hopped John could keep his title because no one could be the new face.

Once the show ended I started gathering my stuff. I was supposed to meet up with Shelley and Brooke at a bar. It was to talk over how to get Madison to Destination X for the match. I just needed to figure out how. I had pulled my crimson hair up into a twist and was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was actually wearing sneakers. I made sure to get my DVD out of player. I looked down at my phone. It hadn't gone off for a while. I opened the door and looked both ways before I stepped out. Sadly my office/locker room combination was on the way to Fortune's locker room. I hadn't expected someone to bump into me.

I looked at Katie.

"You're supposed to be off today!" Katie snapped.

"You expect me to leave you alone with the nut jobs?" I asked.

"Yes. It was taken care of." Katie said.

"Katie you've got to let me do my thing." I said.

"You're supposed to be relaxing." Katie said.

"I was. I even had my feet propped up on my desk." I said with a smile.

"You're horrible." Katie said.

"I have stake here. I'm not going to let anything bad happen. Now I suggest you go be with Allen." I said.

"We're not finished." Katie said.

"Yes. I'm going to go have a few drinks and discuss Destination X with a couple of people." I said as I walked away. I figured Katie would be pissed but I'd deal with that come Sunday. I got into my rental and headed toward a local bar. I slid out and walked in. I saw Patrickand Star sitting at the bar. I sat down next to Star.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Take her when she's asleep." Patrick answered.

"That's not very nice." I replied as I rested my elbows on the bar.

"What can I get you ma'am?" the bartender asked.

"I'm not a ma'am. Jack and Coke please." I said. He poured me my drink and I looked at the two of them again.

"Tell her it's important she comes. Josh will stay a day without her." I said.

"You know Maddie though. She's going to fight." Brooke said.

"I know but get Josh in on it and he'll make sure she comes." I said.

"You call him then." Patrick said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and easily dialed Patrick's number.

"Hey, it's Phoenix. I need you to tell Madison that she needs to come to the pay-per-view on Sunday." I said.

"Please Patrick." I begged. I smiled.

"Thank you. Give her my love." I said as I clicked off.

"See that was easy." I said as I downed my drink.

"See you Sunday Phoenix." Brooke said.

"Yeah. See you Sunday. Let's hope Friday isn't horrible." I muttered as I laid some money on the counter for my drink. I left and headed toward my car. Once inside I headed toward the airport. I needed to be out of here and back to Tampa. From there I'd go to Tucson. Hopefully I'd be there before morning. I wanted to be able to spend time with Randy before Smackdown. Simply because afterwards he was a bear. Though it was useful. I needed to focus.

Let's hope Sunday will go okay. I have no idea what to expect.


	8. Inappropriate Actions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday July 10th, 2011 Destination X backstage (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~

Gah this wasn't going well at all. JB was filling in for Taz and I needed a backstage interviewer. I also needed to not worry about Randy and Jay's thing. I was walking around when I saw her talking with Steve. She was 5'3'' with blonde hair that was curly. I walked over.

"You. I probably signed you and don't remember your name but I need something." I said.

"Serena Matthews. I'm going to go by either Serena or Dakota Cage." She said.

"Oh right Blair and Selena's sister and Garrett's girlfriend." I said. She nodded her head.

"What do you need? Steve was telling me something." She said.

"I need you to be a backstage interviewer." I said.

"I don't know what to do though." She said.

"Sweetie it won't be that hard. Someone will have cue cards for you." I said.

"Well if Steve doesn't need me I can do it." Serena said.

"Help the woman out." Steve said.

"Thanks for releasing your charge." I said with a smile as I led Serena away. Serena was in a tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. It showed off the python tattoo on her arm. I settled her in front of the cameras. I did a double take when I saw Gunner, Ray, and Scott walk by.

"Was that Immortal?" I asked.

"Yes." Serena answered.

"For the love of Randy Orton." I muttered as I left her there and went to find Katie. It shouldn't be too hard. First I was going to try Fortune's locker room. I was hoping she was there. Then I needed to find Steve. I could probably get him a match if he wanted it. I just didn't know against who. Or when. I could feel the beginning of the headache and the day had barely started.

If I had accomplished one thing it was getting Madison here. I had to drag her. That wasn't here or there though. I was getting closer to Fortune's locker room. I knocked before I walked in. I saw Selena, Frankie, Chris, and Allen . Bobby and James had the night off…they weren't X Division.

"Is Katie in here?" I asked.

"Phoenix do you see her in here?" Allen asked. I almost leveled a glare at Allen but held back.

"Not tonight please." I whispered.

"That bad already?" Allen asked.

"It's everything." I answered as I gave them a wave before I headed off to find Katie. I walked into her locker room knocking once.

I smiled as I looked at her.

"Katie you're not going to like this." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Immortal is here." I said. Katie looked up at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Immortal is here right now. I saw Gunner, Ray, and Scott. I don't know if Hogan and Bischoff are here though." I replied.

"Thanks for the heads up." Katie said.

"Anytime. I've got to go watch Frankie and Joe's match." I said. Katie nodded and I left closing the door behind me. I walked to a monitor to watch. I was thinking Frankie might pick up a win. When he did I realized that the Knockout match was next. I went to go find Brooke and Madison in Alex's locker room. I knocked before I walked in.

"Hey ladies." I said with a smile.

"Hi cousin." Brooke said.

"I wanted to wish the two of you luck." I said.

"Thanks." Brooke said. I looked over at Madison. She was dressed but she wasn't in it.

"Maddie. Joshua will be fine." I said with a smile. Madison gave a shallow nod. What Madison nor Patrick knew was that Joshua was in my office/locker room hanging out. I wasn't going to tell them that though. I left with a final smile and headed to go sit by the belt. I sat in the chair and looked at the belt. It was beautiful. I turned my head to the ring as the Knockouts started coming to the ring. I loved the belt. It looked like the X Division title only the X and the strap were dark pink.

My gaze shifted to the ring as I watched how the Knockouts worked. I couldn't help the small smile when Brooke and Star started acting eerily like the Guns. I figured that would happen. This match was intense and I knew it would be. Brooke was putting up a fight with Samantha at the top of the wires which scared the crap out of me. I held back the cringe when Brooke dropped to the mat. Samantha pulled off the X and the bell rang. I shook my head at Christy and I grabbed my own mike and picked up the belt. I walked toward the ring. I rested a hand on Brooke's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Stop by my locker room." I whispered. Brooke looked at me before shrugging and walking away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner and first ever Knockout X Division Champion Samantha!" I stated as I handed her the belt.

"Congratulations Samantha." I said. I hadn't expected her to hug me. She did and I hugged her back. I got out of the ring and tilted my head back. I needed to go check on Serena. I hurried past the curtain and toward where I had left her. I was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black corset top while at the back and at my lower back was a white tribal design with Orton in the middle with the tribal design either side sort of like Randy's trunks, and a pair of ankle boots that were four inches high. I felt my jaw drop when I saw Gunner and Scott surrounding Serena. I stopped for a second to watch.

Serena was handling herself well. Until Gunner put his hand on her butt. I actually cringed for him. That had been a vicious kick below the belt. Scott was about to make a move before Sting showed up. I needed to step in before this went horribly wrong.

"Okay enough." I said.

"Gunner and Scott my favorite people. You want to harass little Serena well you two are in a tag match against Sting and Dakota Cage. Right after the X Division championship match." I said with a smile. Scott helped Gunner leave.

"I hoped I used the right name Serena." I said.

"Yeah it's a Dakota Cage day." Serena said.

"I need something from my car." Serena said as she left. I took one look at Steve before I smiled and backed away.

"Good luck out there." I said as I walked away. Probably should go tell Katie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Congratulations sissy in law." I smiled as Samantha walked in.

"Thank you so much sissy in law." Samantha smiled as she ran and hugged me.

"This is so cool." Samantha smiled again.

"I agree I knew you could do it." I smiled as I hugged her back and Phoenix walked in.

"Gunner was being a pervert." She said.

"How so?" I asked.

"He had his hand on Serena's butt." Phoenix said and both mine and Samantha's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

"Did you do anything?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah he and Steiner are facing her and Steve tonight." She said.

"Right after your match." Phoenix continued.

"Alright I'll watch that match closely incase Ray or Hogan's bitch decides to come out." I said and Phoenix nodded her head and left.

"Damn the one night off I had from Steve." I said.

"Don't think about him think about the X Division Championship that you'll win tonight." Samantha said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Sammy." I smiled as I changed into a Red Queens Black Legion Black Gothic Shoulder Strap Top, A Pair of Shiny Black Wrestling Tights and a pair of Black Wrestling Boots.

"Anytime." Samantha smiled as I left and walked out to the ring and I walked out first to "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold that's my favorite out of the three themes I have.

"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA X Division Championship introducing first from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as I walked in the ring and went to the top rope and raised my World Championship. Feels good not defending it at a Pay per view for once. My smile faded as soon as Abyss's theme played and he came out.

"And her opponent from Parts Unknown he is the TNA X Division Champion the Monster Abyss!" Christy announced as Abyss walked to the ring with that weird book and the X Division Belt which will be mine shortly. As soon as he got in the ring Brian took both of our belts and raised Abyss's or I should say mine since I will win it even if I die the minute I do. After the bell rang I went and beat him with everything I had. Of course he took me down but I got back up and kicked his ankles till he was on his knees then I did a Drop kick to get him on his back.

When he was on his back I decided to finish this early but before I went on the top rope I saw Hogan's Bitch Bitchoff then soon later the rest of Immortal. I thought I was screwed but I saw the X Division Wrestlers ran down and beat up on Immortal and Phoenix ran down and beat up on Bischoff I laughed at that. Meanwhile Abyss was about up but I quickly went up on the top rope and did Dawn Awakens then he was down then I went to the top rope again and used Darkness Approaches on him to keep him down and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA X Division Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Brian handed both belts back and I raised them happily and everyone…minus Immortal and Bischoff went in the ring and hugged me and lifted me up on their shoulders then celebrated with me till we went to the back.

"Nice job out there." Red smiled.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"I say let's celebrate." Shelley smiled.

"Party!" Sabin said excitedly.

"Alright guys but remember no alcohol for me." I said. Yeah I was straight edge and proud of it even though Phoenix keeps teasing that I should start a Straight Edge Society 2.0 but I really didn't want to since I don't force people to be straight edge

"One of these days you're going to drink." Sabin smirked.

"Doubt it." I smiled as I got down and met up with a hug from Sammy.

"Congratulations Sissy in Law." She smiled.

"Thank you sissy in law." I smiled back hugging her.

"Hey guys can I take a couple of pictures of you guys with the belts?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure." Both Samantha and I both smiled as we raised hugged happily and raised our belts happily and Phoenix took a couple of pictures.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I smiled as I stood at Gorilla since I didn't want Immortal to interfere in this match.

"Hey Borden don't trust us?" Gunner asked as he and Steiner glared at me.

"Nope and I go by Jones now. Styles on camera." I said still pissed at Steve for not hurting Hogan on Thursday.

"Whatever." Gunner said as Immortal's theme played and he and Scott walked out.

"And aren't you supposed to have the night off?" I asked Steve rudely. Yes I meant to be rude.

"Yes but this is Immortal we're talking about Katie you can't be mad at me forever." He said.

"I can and will." I said as "Sick" by Adelitas Way played and they both went out. The hell? She gets another theme with Steve? I'm stuck using his when I team with him. I'm glad I changed my ring name to Katie Styles.

"And their opponents the team of Dakota Cage and the Icon Sting!" Christy announced as they went in the ring. Looks like they have Jackson as a ref. I feel so bad for them.

"Where the hell you going Ray?" I asked stopping him with my pink and black bat.

"Where do you think?" He asked rudely as I hit him over and over with it till he was down and in pain.

"Not on my watch." I growled as I went up and watched the match and it was Serena and Gunner and my iPhone played "Riot" by Three Days Grace and I knew who was calling and I answered it.

"You're watching right now Garrett?" I asked.

"Don't worry your dad will protect her and she's doing good out there alright?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'll save them if anything bad happens." I said.

"You can count on me." I smiled.

"Ok bye." I said hanging up and I saw Serena doing a kneeling inverted sharpshooter on Gunner and win.

"Here are your winners The Icon Sting and Dakota Cage!" Christy announced as Steve and Serena hugged then beat Gunner and Scott with their bats which Serena's was Red and Black with Dark Blue Swirls around it and I think I see some gold in it.

"Huh looks nice." I smiled as I walked to Fortune's locker room and saw Allen ready for his match.

"Good luck." I smiled as I kissed him.

"Thanks." He smiled kissing back and he left.

"I'm worried about this match." Frankie said.

"Me too remember the last time they faced each other?" Selena asked.

"I got a feeling that history won't repeat its self." I said as Allen and Chris were out in the ring and Christy was doing their introductions.

"How can you be so sure?" Selena asked.

"Simple I just have a good feeling. Don't forget who taught me these things." I smiled as I watched the match.

"Good point but I thought you didn't want anything to do with him right now because of the way he is." Selena said.

"I don't but he is useful sometimes I'll give him that." I smiled as I watched the match more. It was back and forth big time but I smiled when Allen won but frowned when Chris turned his back on him after he wanted a handshake from him.

"Ok prepare yourselves if he turns heel." I said getting on the defensive then saw that Chris did shake his hand and hug Allen.

"Phew that was close." I said in relief.

"He scared me." Selena said.

"Same." Frankie said.

"I'll get him for that later on." I said.

"But tonight I'll just let everyone have their moment." I smiled as I got ready for the party. I loved tonight but hated that I had to defend my title against Anderson on Thursday but knew that I was going to beat him.


	9. Pysch

_**~~~~~~~~~~~July 14**__**th**__**, 2011 Katie's Office (Katie's P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"F my Life F my Life!" I yelled as I was in my office as I found out that I had to face both Anderson and my dumbass brother for the title tonight

"Damn Immortal." Lacey growled

"Especially Hogan." She growled again

"Lacey I'll be back." I growled as I walked out to the ring and lucky for me I was kind of dressed for the occasion as I had on a Spiral Love 2 Hate Side Laceup Viscose Dress in Black and a pair of Combat Boots. Ok I hate dresses but I heard what Immortal was going to do from Phoenix so I decided to dress up for once but still look Gothic/Emo I decided to let them play "Monster" as I walked out to the ring

"Ok what's this piss off Katie Styles Day? Come on guys!" I yelled

"Ok first off you guys didn't invite me to your party! Not that I wanted to come but I would have liked to be invited anyway. Second my brother had to weasel himself in my title match when I already gave him enough title shots!" I yelled

"You know what expect no mercy tonight guys because I will bring it!" I yelled as I went to the back

"Katie are you sure you'll be ok?" Selena asked as I walked back in my office and saw her, Brianna and Celeste in there along with Lacey

"I will be. I got a plan tonight." I smirked

"Let's just say Steve and I called truths but don't tell anyone." I smirked more

"So you and Steve are working together tonight?" Celeste asked

"Kind of but we're kind of not it's a long story." I said

"Alright." Selena smiled

"So did you see Fortune anywhere?" Brianna asked

"Not that we know of." Lacey said

"I haven't seen them anywhere at all tonight." I lied I knew exactly what Fortune were doing; Steve, Serena, Lacey, Phoenix and I knew exactly what those guys were up to.

"Just hang out in here and I'll help you guys look before my match." I smiled

"Thanks Katie." Selena smiled

"Hey Brianna ready to go?" Robert asked as he walked in

"Well that's one we found." I laughed

"Have you seen the rest?" Celeste asked

"Sorry guys." Robert said

"It's alright we'll find them." I smiled

"We'll see you later Katie." Brianna smiled as her and Robert left

"1 down 4 to go." Lacey smiled

"Want to look for them?" She asked

"Sure Lacey you go look with Selena and Celeste and I will look for them on our own call if you find them." I said as we all left I knew Lacey would just lead Selena in circles and I doubt Celeste would find them and I knew exactly what they were planning

"Hey Jones where are you going!" Bully Ray yelled at me as he caught me walking around.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" I asked rudely

"Because you have something that Immortal wants!" Ray yelled at me

"Please you're not getting my titles and that's final." I said sounding annoyed and he grabbed the color of my shirt

"I wouldn't do that." I smirked as one of Steve's clowns hit him with his bat and lucky for me I had my bat too so I decided to help out the clown out till Ray was unconscious.

"Hey thanks for the help clown." I said

"Anytime Katie." He said

"Did you tell Selena, Brianna and Celeste?" The clown asked me

"No I didn't I don't see why you guys don't want them involved?" I asked

"Simple." The clown said taking off his mask and revealing himself to be Allen

"They're not like you and plus Selena is pregnant if she had a miscarriage Frankie would throw a fit." Allen said

"I mean if you were pregnant and had a miscarriage I would be the same way." He said

"I know but lucky for both of us right now I can't get pregnant." I said sadly. I before Allen I had a bad abusive boyfriend and thanks to him I can't have any kids of my own

"Katie I'm sure you will one day the doctor said you might." Allen smiled

"I hope so." I smiled

"Better get back to taking out Immortal and I better get back to pretending to find you guys." I said with a laugh

"Alright." Allen smiled as him and I kissed

"By the way get rid of the creepy mask and you look sexy right now babe." I gave him a sexy smirk

"Thanks." He smiled as he put the clown mask back on and we went our separate ways

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had heard Karen was back. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I released a quick sigh before a smile curved to my lips. I might have some fun with this. I knew someone was going to hide in Jeff's trunk. The thought died when Marie hit play on my I-Phone. Luckily she wasn't on my lap so the song playing didn't get amplified. It just happened to be "My Time Is Now" by John Cena. I literally dove at my daughter and took my phone.

"Marie Michelle I've told you a hundred times not to play with my phone." I said as I shut the music down. I didn't want to lose John on Sunday he was the face of the WWE. Lord help me. I wanted to strangle Vince so much. I also knew something that the rest of TNA didn't know. Mickie had been at the Monday Night RAW in the front row. The wonders of hoodies. I tucked my phone into my purse to keep Marie from playing with it. I was hoping that the night would come out alright. From here I had to go to Uncasville, Connecticut.

Here was to hoping that Jay could keep his cool tomorrow night. I didn't want to handle Randy's temper anymore. He was getting harder and harder to calm back down. I heard a very familiar cry and rose from my seat. That was Keith. I pulled my headset off and picked him up. I was also rocking Katra's seat with my foot. It kept her quiet while I took care of Keith. I looked up when Christy's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a twelve Knockout tag match." Christy said. "Hold It Against Me" by Britney Spears played through the arena.

"First they are the Knockout Tag Champions being accompanied by Crimson and Matt Morgan Athena and Devon Sawyer." Christy said. I watched as the girls walked down the ramp. Athena was dressed in a pair of dark blue short shorts and a crimson corset top. Devon was in a "Matt Morgan- Helix" shirt that she had tied so it showed her stomach and a pair of dark blue jeans. They had the belts on their shoulders. They had reached the bottom of the ramp when they saw their first sign. It was just a white poster board with black writing. It simply said "Please Hold It Against Me Athena and Devon." Athena and Devon looked each other before they walked over to the fan. They hugged the fan between them. They even kissed his cheeks. I shook my head. They left and walked toward the ring again.

I had seen the looks that Matt and Crimson had exchanged and wondered what was going through their minds after that. Their music finally cut off and was replaced by "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva.

"Their partner from Los Angeles, California being accompanied by the TNA X Division Champion Brian Kendrick Eve Kendrick." Christy said. Eve was dressed in a pair of white tights and an off the shoulder top in black. Eve got into the ring with Athena, Devon, Matt, and Crimson. Eve and the girls stood together as they waited for the rest of their partners. Eve's music was cut off and replaced by "Move Your Body" by My Darkest Days. I watched as Athena wrapped her arms around Crimson's waist. Something was going on there.

"Their partner from Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Amazing Red Lust." Christy said. I saw Lust pause at the top of the ramp as her eyes narrowed in on Athena and Crimson. Lust continued walking down the ramp at a fast clip. She was in a mini skirt in black and a tank top in red. I shook my head. This wasn't good.

She got in the ring and smiled at Athena who didn't bother to acknowledge her. Her music was cut off and replaced by "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young. I smiled to myself. Star was going to be in rare form.

"Their partner from Baton Rouge, Louisiana being accompanied by Alex Shelley Star Jarrett." Christy said. Star was dressed in a black micro-miniskirt and a black corset top. She raised an eyebrow as she looked between everyone in the ring. Star's music was cut off and replaced by "Angel on My Shoulder" by Dale Oliver.

"Finally from The Big Apple being accompanied by Colton Sawyer Velvet Sky." Christy said. I was still holding Keith as Velvet and Colton made their way down the ramp. Keith had become silent and was looking at me with hazel eyes. I had yet to trace where in the family he had gotten the hazel eyes.

"Their opponents from Mexico being accompanied by Anarquia and Hernandez Rosita." Christy said as "5150" played through the arena. I was impressed with how easily the group in the ring backed up. Rosita's music was cut off and replaced by Miss Tessmacher's music.

"Her partner from Houston, Texas being accompanied by Jesse "The Outlaw" Andreakos Miss Tessmacher." Christy said. She was the only difference in that side. She was a face in a team with heels. Her music cut off and was replaced by "Hands of the Wicked".

"Their partners the team of Angelina Love and Winter." Christy said. They got into the ring. I hadn't realized how crowded the ring had gotten until Angelina and Winter got into the ring. Their music was cut off and replaced by "Party Animal" by Akon featuring David Guetta.

"Their partner from Atlantic City, New Jersey Tori Spiro." Christy said. Tori was dressed in a pair of acid wash jeans and a white tank top. She got into the ring and her music was cut off and replaced by Robbie E and Cookie's music.

"Their partner from the Jersey Shore being accompanied by Robbie E Cookie." Christy said. Christy left the ring and the boys all got out of the ring. I pitied poor Brian Hebner having to deal with this chaos. They had agreed to let Athena got in first against Rosita. I watched the match. Athena was doing well. She was growing into it. I had put my headset back on.

"That is a whole lot of men." I said.

"There is a lot of lovely women in that ring." Taz said. I smiled and absently stroked Keith's hair. I was watching at how smoothly Athena was working the ring. She backed into the corner to tag out. Star tagged in. Athena went to stand on the apron. I watched at how everyone was working the match. I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Flynn Lukas's blue-green eyes. I looked away from him to see I had missed the brawl. I watched as Athena had turned back to the corner when Lust stuck her foot out and Athena tripped over it. I saw the hooded anger on Athena's face but she blew it off to get back on the apron. During the chaos Eve was now the legal knockout against Tori. Eve nailed Tori with her Hit the Floor and covered Tori. I pulled my headset off and looked at Flynn.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Yaz didn't join Immortal willingly." He replied. My eyes widened before I heard "Ladies and Gentlemen" play again.

"The winners of the match Eve Kendrick, Athena Sawyer, Devon Sawyer, Star Jarrett, Velvet Sky, and Lust." Christy said. I watched as the girls celebrated. I saw the hooded rage on Lust's face as Crimson kissed Athena.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned back to Flynn.

"She didn't just join because Ken did." Flynn replied.

"Why did she join?" I asked.

"They have Charlotte." Flynn answered. My blue eyes widened.

"I'll talk to Katie about this. Thank you Flynn." I said.

"Anytime Phoenix." Flynn said as he left. I shook my head.

"Taz watch my kids for me. I have something to do." I said as I put Keith back in his car seat and left.

Kurt was coming out as I was leaving. I smiled to myself. That would mean Jeff was going to hit the bricks. I walked to where we kept the various weapons and picked up a guitar.

"What are you going to do with that?" Someone asked.

"Something." I said with a smile. I watched the monitor as Kurt talked. Once that was finished I saw Jeff and Karen getting ready to leave. I walked calmly out to the parking lot. The click of my heels may give me away. Before I walked into the parking lot I took them off and left them by the door. I was luckily in a pair of jeans and a tank top. I walked out and saw Karen getting ready to pop the trunk. Oh hell I was going to enjoy this. I stood far enough away that she couldn't see me reflected in the glass but close enough that I could reach her with the guitar. Hearing her scream was beautiful. I stepped forward as she turned and she screamed again.

"Hey sweetie." I said with a smile. I brought the guitar up.

"I'm going to hit you with this guitar now." I said as I started to bring it forward toward her head. She gave another scream and I stopped right as it touched the top of her head.

"Psych." I said with a smile. She screamed as she ran. I shouldered the guitar with a Cheshire Cat grin. I nodded my head at the clown and went to go find Katie. I walked into her office.

"Katie we have a problem." I said.

"Come on that thing with Karen was beautiful." She said.

"I know thank you. This is about Yasmine though." I said.

"What about her?" Katie asked.

"She didn't join Immortal willingly. She didn't even follow Kenny in." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"They threatened her in. They made her join because of her cousin Charlotte." I answered. I watched Katie's expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to hit something I just had to hit something. The one thing that pissed me off the most was a woman being forced into Immortal. Hell I remember Selena going in because they had Frankie and they almost got me as well because they had Allen…hell if it weren't for the fact that I'm…well me they would have done it too.

"Katie are you there?" Phoenix asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah I am just pissed off that's all." I growled since I also know what they do to women in Immortal.

"What are we going to do?" Phoenix asked.

"Simple get them out of Immortal." I growled some more.

"How are you going to do that?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know I'll think of something." I growled changing into a Lip Service Millennium Moon Infinity Hoodie with matching Arm Warmers and Leggings and a pair of Mad Fish Zipper Bilk and Silver boots.

"I hope so Katie." Phoenix said as Lacey, Selena, Celeste and Brianna walked back in.

"We didn't find them." Selena said sitting down.

"That sucks." I said pretending to be sad.

"But we'll find them." I smiled as I saw Gunner and went out and followed him but the others followed me.

"Hey Jones why are you and the rest of the Fortune wives following me?" He asked rudely.

"Simple." I said smirking.

"You and I have a common enemy." I smirked.

"I'll help you take down those clowns." I smirked.

"What's in it for you Borden?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smirked as he walked and we all followed him.

"Katie what are you thinking?" Selena whispered to me.

"Just watch." I smirked as we walked to the parking lot and he was calling out the clowns and all four of them came out and Serena was in the middle of them.

"Sorry Gunner but I did not expect this." I laughed.

"You're on your own." I laughed more.

"Huh? You set me up Styles!" He yelled knowing we were on Camera as Serena and the Clowns attacked him and I smirked and Selena and Celeste looked confused but Lacey, Brianna and Phoenix knew exactly what was going on.

"Why didn't you help?" Selena asked me as I smirked more and the Clowns revealed themselves to be Allen, James, Chris and Frankie.

"You didn't tell us why?" Celeste yelled at me.

"They paid me not to tell." I said quickly.

"We didn't pay you." Frankie said sounding confused.

"Ok fine they forced me to do it for free." I said admitting defeat.

"You didn't want us to know why?" Celeste yelled at Fortune.

"We didn't want you guys to get hurt." James said.

"Well you still could have told us!" Selena yelled.

"Well sorry." Frankie smiled.

"Sorry is that all you could say!" Selena yelled as Frankie walked away.

"Oh no I'm not done with you!" She yelled as she followed Frankie.

"Be glad I'm not like that." I laughed as Allen went and stood next to me.

"You are only with a bat, Rocket Launcher, a torch I can go on." He said.

"Ok we get it." I said.

"Anyway I got to go you're mine tonight." I gave Allen another sexy smirk as I kissed his cheek and I walked to the ring with Lacey following me.

"Don't forget about Serena." Lacey said.

"She won't do anything since I'm Steve's sister and we called a truce…for now." I said everyone in the TNA Locker room knew that when Steve and I call a truce they usually last for 24 hours only. We went to my office and got my belts and my bat and walked to the ring and waited for Anderson, Yasmine, Steve and Serena to walk out when they did "Monster" by Paramore played again and Lacey and I walked out.

"And their opponent accompanied to the ring by Lacey Hellraiser from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champions Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Lacey and I went to the ring and got in it and braced myself and Lacey was holding herself back from attacking Yasmine. When the bell rang Steve and Ken started fighting each other and I smirked and got on the top rope and flew on them breaking them apart then got up and started stomping on them as hard as I can then Ken pulled me down and started beating on me till Steve hit him and I got up and rested a bit and got back in the action.

Or should I say almost as Bully Ray came out and held me down basically almost breaking my back on the ropes till the lights went out then went they went back on and a clown was fighting Ray I looked confused for a minute then saw that Steve had Ken in the Scorpion Death Lock and I kicked him off and went to the top rope and quickly went to the top rope and did Dawn Awakens on him and pinned him and won.

"Your winner and still the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as I got up and raised my belt happily then Lacey went in the ring and hugged me happily then we looked on the ramp and saw that the clown was Kurt and he and I smirked at each other as he went to the back and Lacey and I went a few minutes later.

"Good job as always." Lacey smiled as her and I were walking in my locker room.

"Thanks." I smiled as we saw Anderson and Yasmine and I walked up to them.

"Ken I'm going to give Lacey this bat here." I said handing Lacey my Pink and Black Bat.

"Now I'm going to count to three and when I get there Lacey will go crazy with the bat." I smirked.

"One…." I started to say but Ken ran off.

"Three go crazy Hellraiser." I smirked as Lacey ran after him happily with the bat.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Yasmine asked.

"Simple I needed to get you alone to tell you the following sentence." I smiled crossing my arms.

"I'm going to get you and Charlotte out of Immortal." I smiled more.

"How?" Yasmine asked sounding scared.

"You know how Immortal is." She said sounding scared still.

"I know and I went up against them for a long time and still doing it but don't worry you two will be out in no time." I smiled.

"Thanks Katie we both owe you big time." Yasmine said in relief.

"Hey doing anything to break Hogan and Immortal is my job." I smirked as I crossed my arms again.


	10. What Are They Hiding?

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~July 21, 2011 Katie's Office (Katie's P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Ok maybe I shouldn't have given Lacey the night off since my brother is MORE insane this week. Man I ask people to take the night off at the wrong time.

"Hey you ok?" A voice asked and I turned and look to see my best friend and Partner in Crime Ally Copeland.

"Ally you're back from Injury?" I smiled as I went and hugged her tightly.

"You bet." Ally smiled hugging me back tightly.

"Oh man I did not expect you to be back till August." I smiled happily.

"I wasn't but the doctor said I could compete early." Ally said happily.

"Does Chris and Phoenix know about this?" I asked.

"No they do not so I thought I would surprise them tonight." Ally smiled. Man it was so good to see her again.

"So basically your going to be avoiding Chris and the rest of Fortune?" I asked her.

"Not entirely tonight I mean I do have to spend some time with Chrissy."Ally smiled.

"You mean make out with him?" I asked as I laughed.

"Maybe." She said quickly.

"You never change do you Copeland?" I asked as I laughed.

"No I do not Borden." She laughed.

"Actually I'm using Jones as my last name now." I said.

"Because of your crazy brother?" Ally asked.

"Pretty much." I smiled as we saw Immortal on Stage.

"Want to surprise them?" I asked.

"You bet." Ally smiled as she went in her bag and got out a White and Black bat.

"Someone got a new bat." I smiled.

"I thought since everyone had bats these days I decided to get one of my own." Ally smiled.

"Looks good huh?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." I smiled as I got my black and pink one.

"Let's go my sister." I smiled as we went out to the ring. Ally was my sister…Step sister my half sister Carrie married Adam so that's how we became related.

"Want to turn off the lights and sneak up on them?" I asked as I smirked.

"Let's do it!" Ally smirked as we had the lights turned off then snuck up behind Immortal then when they went back on I went after Ray and she went after Anderson then when they were down we went to the back.

"That felt good to do that to Ken." She smirked. She never liked Anderson face or heel.

"Felt good to do that to do that to Ray again." I smirked.

"Hey want to watch a match with me?" I asked.

"Which one?" Ally asked.

"Cassandra vs. Brianna." I said.

"Brianna?" Ally asked.

"Forgot you were injured." I said.

"Brianna and her sister Celeste debuted a couple of months ago but they married Beer Money as soon as possible." I said with a laugh.

"They got married in Vegas?" Ally asked.

"Yep." I said and we both laughed a bit.

"I'm the only one that's dating a Fortune member that's not married." Ally said.

"You and Chris are taking it slow and I don't blame you guys." I said.

"And you guys are happy together right?"I asked.

"More than you know." Ally smiled.

"Then don't worry about it alright?" I asked.

"Ok." She smiled.

"But why are Brianna and Cassandra facing each other?" She asked.

"Simple a knockout from Immortal attacked Brianna and made it look like Cassandra did it." I said.

"So I'm going to see who it is." I said watching the match.

"The following Knockouts match is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Samoa Joe from Toronto, Ontario, Canada May Summers!" Christy announced as "Another Way to Die" by Disturbed played and Joe and Cassandra came out with Cassandra wearing a Cyberdog Passion Vest in Black, a Cyberdog Cyber Kilt Micro in Black and Pinstripe and a pair of Demonia Clash 435 Black Leather boots. When they got in the ring Joe hugged her and kissed her cheek. Now I know Joe is crazy but I know one thing. He loves Cassandra more than anything and will go out of his way to protect her. When her Music was cut off it was replaced by "Light It Up" by Rev Theory and Brianna came out with Bobby.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Bobby Roode from Montreal, Quebec, Canada Brianna Payne!" Christy announced as they walked to the ring and Cassandra was talking to Joe. Maybe she was asking him not to go crazy. I hope so. Both Ally and I were on our toes as the match started and I knew that Joe was doing everything he can to keep his cool for Cassandra's sake. The match seemed to be going ok with Brianna winning till Charlotte came in running in but she didn't look like she wanted to do anything but she ran in and tried to attack Cassandra and make it look like Brianna did it but lucky for Cassandra Brianna saw and attacked Charlotte and Cassandra helped then they smiled and hugged each other.

"Phew they're on the same page again." I said.

"Yeah." Ally smiled .

"Too bad Joe and Bobby aren't." She continued.

"Yeah." I said as we watched the show some more and saw that Chris had to talk to Allen about something but won't let the cameras find out.

"What does Chrissy have to say to Allen?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." I said then smirked.

"Want to find out?" I asked.

"I smell brain." Ally smirked.

"Let's go." I smirked as we went to Fortune's locker room.

"Wait I thought you wanted to stay away from Chris tonight?" I asked her.

"Hey if they're keeping a secret I want to know." Ally said.

"Same let's go." I said as we got to Fortune's locker room and I knocked.

"We're busy right now!" Allen yelled.

"Want to call them by their girl names?" I asked as I smirked. A while back Ally and I gave Chris and Allen girl names just for the heck of it.

"Oh yeah." She smirked as we knocked on the door harder.

"Go Away!" Chris yelled.

"Christina Daniels and Alison Jones don't you dare tell us to go away!" I yelled.

"What she said!" Ally yelled as they opened the door.

"Sorry we didn't know it was you two." Chris said.

"And did you have to use the girl names come on." Allen laughed in embarrassment.

"Yeah and you were being mean to us." Ally pouted.

"What she said." I pouted.

"We're sorry ok?" Chris asked.

"Well we'll forgive you just this once." Ally smiled as she hugged Chris.

"She will I will as soon as you two tell us what you were talking about." I said pointing my bat at the two.

"We'll tell you later ok?" Chris asked.

"Fine." I said pretending to admit defeat but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"And you need to talk to Phoenix." Chris told Ally.

"How come?" Ally asked.

"She thinks you can't compete yet and I got the message from your doctor this morning." Chris said.

"And she's been on my back about it." Chris continued.

"Alright let's go." Ally said.

"Bye Sissy bye Alison." She said laughing as her and Chris left.

"One of these days we will get you two." Allen said as him and I got ready for his match.

"Sure you will." I smiled.

"So what were you and Chris talking about?" I asked.

"I won't tell you everything but I will tell you this." He said.

"He's going to propose to Ally on Saturday." Allen continued.

"No way really?" I asked as I smiled.

"Yep it's about time though." I smiled again.

"Hope she says yes." I smiled more.

"I know she will I know how her and Chris are." Allen smiled.

"You're right." I smiled as I got changed into a Cyberdog Cyber Racer Dress in Black and Pink and a pair of Bordello Whimsey 115 Velvet Boots.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I smiled.

"You bet are you?" Allen asked.

"Yep let's go." I smiled as we walked out to the ring together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in my office. I was doing damage control. Not really. I had been on the phone with Randy when I first got to the arena. He was still in a bad mood over what had happened on Sunday. I loved the man but sometimes he scared me. Once I had hung up with him I had gotten a call from Hunter. He and I had talked some things over.

I had so much going on right now. I was only half paying attention to the ladder match going on now. I turned my head back down to the papers scattered in front of me. The door opened.

"Knock knock." A voice said. I looked up to see Chris walk in with Ally.

"You know normal people knock before opening the door." I said with a smile. Chris shrugged.

"What brings the two of you into my office?" I asked.

"I've been cleared to wrestle." Ally said.

"Great. I need that. Everything is falling apart." I said.

"What happened now?" Chris asked.

"Nothing major except that you know. Athena and Portia got into a bar fight the other day." I replied.

"Other than that it's great to have you back Ally." I said. I absently rubbed my forehead as I looked at the ladder match.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on Selena. Something is different tonight." I said.

"Will do boss. If you need us you know where to find us." Chris said as he hooked an arm over Ally's shoulders and left. I absently rubbed my face as I watched the ladder match. My phone buzzed and I looked down. It was Cena. That couldn't be good. I unlocked my phone and held it to my ear.

"What can I do for you?" I asked as I watched.

"Yes well I wasn't there for that meeting obviously." I said. I cringed at every move.

"What John? I'm not paying attention. What day is today?" I asked.

"Exactly. Talk to you later." I said as I hung up. I knew absently that the Knockout Tag Match was coming up next. I was still confused. Let's have two face teams face off against each other. That was what drove me crazy. I stood up and stretched. The match had ended after a lot of brutal action. I was going to go sit ringside for the tag match but first I needed to find someone to watch Marie, Katra, and Keith.

I walked out and saw Dakota Darsow standing there.

"I have a job for you." I said.

"Watch your three kids?" He asked.

"Exactly." I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left to go sit at the announce table. I nodded at Taz and Tenay as I watched as Tara and Miss Tessmacher walked out with Colton.

"I'd wager that Athena and Devon are coming with either Matt or Crimson." I said. I watched as Tara's music stopped and was replaced by "Hold It Against Me". I watched as they stepped out. They had Matt. I was starting to worry about where Tommy had gotten too.

"Their opponents they are the current TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions being accompanied by the Blue Print Matt Morgan, Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. The girls were dressed to the nines. Devon was in Kelly Ewing Sweetheart Ivory dress. It was different to see her in a dress. Athena on the other hand was in a pair of jeans and a white corset top with black stripes, a black bow, and black ruffles. The ribbons on the back are black and I'd wager you'd open it from the front.

I was curious about the white before I watched the match. Matt was standing on the ground while Devon worked the match. She was doing well against Miss Tessmacher. I watched as Devon was looking at her sister to get a tag when Madison Rayne hit the ring. That distracted Earl enough that he didn't see Lust stride down the ramp. Earl was working on getting Madison out of the ring when Lust hopped up on the apron and grabbed Athena's hair and yanked the back of her head to the apron. Devon's jaw was on the floor when Miss Tessmacher nailed her with a school boy. Earl counted and I picked up the mike.

"The winners and new TNA Tag Team Champions Miss Tessmacher and Tara." Christy said.

"Oh hell no." I said.

"Roll the footage." I said. They replayed Lust's interference.

"I know Tara and Miss Tessmacher and I know that they don't want a win that way am I right?" I asked them. Tara had asked for a mike and was holding it.

"Your right Phoenix. I don't want the belts that way." Tara said.

"You two mind restarting it?" I asked. They looked at each other before they shook their heads.

"Earl restart the match. Lust you've got a match tonight. After both of those I want to see you and Athena in my office." I said. I put the mike down and settled back to watch the match. Lust had stalked to the back and Rayne was there too. Devon had the match again until her sister slapped her on the back. I could see Devon's worry but Athena looked ready for this.

I saw the look on Devon's face but Matt had said something and she calmed down. I watched in awe as Athena nailed Miss Tessmacher with a Spear. She covered Miss Tessmacher while Devon covered Tara. Athena picked up the victory.

"The winner and new tag team champions Athena and Devon Sawyer?" Christy asked. I shrugged. I watched as both Athena and Devon shook Tara and Miss Tessmacher's hands. Matt had gotten into the ring and hugged both girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am really starting to hate Portia." I growled as I saw the match ever since she came into TNA she's been attacking Athena left and right and I think I know why…Portia wanted Tommy too bad she wasn't going to get him that's the one thing I hate a woman going after someone else's man.

"Someone looks pissed." Ally said as she walked in with Chris eating some cotton candy. Did I mention that Ally is addicted to sugar?

"It's Portia I think she's trying to go after Tommy." I said polishing my bat.

"Well Phoenix put me in a match against her tonight." Ally said eating more cotton candy.

"She said it's to get the ring rust off." She said some more eating some cotton candy.

"Well you've been out since January of last year so it would be good to get some ring rust off." Chris smiled at her and she blushed.

"Ok Chrissy." Ally smiled as she got in her bag and got changed into a Poizen Industries Cupcake Cult Fang Top, Phaze Flocked Bat Leggings in Black and a pair of Demonia Demon 15 Bat Buckle Shoes.

"Well wish me luck." Ally smiled.

"Chrissy want to go to ring side with me tonight since John is going to be at ringside for Portia?" She asked.

"I got nothing to do tonight so sure." Chris smiled as he put his arm around Ally.

"Bye sissy." She smiled.

"Bye Ally bye Christina." I laughed as Chris rolled his eyes and walked out with Ally.

"Man it feels good to have her back." I smiled to myself as I put my feet up and polished my bat some more.

"Are you talking about me?" A voice asked and I saw that it was Traci.

"I wish why didn't you tell me you would be here." I smiled as I got up and hugged her. Let's say her Ally and I are good friends.

"I wanted to surprise everyone." She smiled as she hugged me back.

"Especially Selena." She said and I kept quiet she hated Selena for one reason and one reason only: Frankie. She thinks Selena stole Frankie from her but I know that Frankie truly loves Selena.

"Well with what's been going on I've only seen Ally all night." I said which was true since I hardly hang with Fortune. In fact Ally and I are the only two girls who are with someone in Fortune who are not members themselves.

"Well can you let me know if you see Selena?" Traci asked.

"Sure." I smiled as I lied.

"Thanks Katie you're the best." She smiled as she hugged me again then she left then I quickly looked to see if she was around thank god she wasn't then I got my iPhone out and called Allen.

"Hey Traci's back and she's looking for Selena can you keep her hidden?" I asked.

"Thanks you're the best love you." I said quickly as I hung up and watched Ally's match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Amazing Red from Brooklyn, New York Lust!" Christy announced as "Shut It Down" by Pitbull feat. Akon played and Portia and Red came out with Portia wearing a crimson red corset top with matching mini skirt and dark red boots. When she got in the ring her and Red were talking and her Music got replaced by "Goin' Down" By Three Days Grace and Ally and Chris came out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by the Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally Copeland!" Christy announced as Ally and Chris walked down to the ring and Ally had her Black and White bat with her. Nice hope she gives Lust one good hit for me as well. I smirked as the match started and Ally was better than ever. Glad the guys were doing nothing as well since they were both faces. I know Red is overprotective of his sister and Chris is really overprotective of Ally so I hope for their sake they don't interfere which they didn't. After Ally used the Spear on her she won.

"Here is your winner Ally Copeland!" Christy announced as Brian raised Ally's arm and Chris got in the ring and hugged her and she hugged back happily. When she picked up her bat she and Chris were about to leave but Portia decided to be stupid and try to attack Ally from behind but Ally used her bat on her knocking her down then her and Chris went to the back.

"Ok I know Portia is 'trying' to be a face but she's showing more of a heel side to me." I said to myself polishing my bat some more.

"She's a bitch that's why." Athena said walking by my office.

"That she is." I said finishing polishing my bat.

"Good as new." I smiled.

"How was that?" Ally asked as her and Chris walked back in.

"Awesome as always." I smiled.

"Ally, Chris heads up Traci's back." I said.

"Awesome." Ally smiled.

"Not awesome since she's out for Selena." I said.

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked.

"Ally will keep her busy while you and I and the rest of Fortune hide her." I said.

"Got it." Both Chris and Ally said as Traci was saving Jamie.

"Ally that's your cue now go!" I yelled as she got up.

"If I bring back Jackie and O.D.B to you you better give me my 250,000 grand." She said running out and helping Traci.

"Let's go!" I yelled to Chris as we ran to Fortune's locker room.

"By the way how did Ally know about the Bounty on those two?" I asked as we ran.

"I think she heard about it from the other Knockouts." Chris said as we ran inside Fortune's locker room.

"Selena ok?" I asked.

"Yeah she's in the bathroom hiding." Frankie said as Chris and I sat down.

"Well Ally is distracting Traci right now so we hope it goes ok." I said.

"Hey with Ally having sugar in her she can do anything." Chris laughed.

"You're right." I smiled.

"So what were you and Allen talking about earlier?" I asked.

"Katie drop it please." Allen said.

"Tell me or I'm sticking this bat up your ass." I said.

"Then do it we're still not telling you." Allen said.

"You two are cruel." I mumbled as I got a text from Ally.

"Traci left." I said.

"Thank god." Frankie said in relief.

"Will you excuse me I have a match to get ready for." I said as I left their locker room and went back to my office and put on the same outfit I had on last week and I saw Ally walk in.

"She's gone for this week but she'll keep coming back as long as Jackie and O.D.B are around." Ally said.

"Damn we have to get rid of those two." I growled.

"If we get rid of O.D.B and Jackie than Traci will be gone." I said.

"I hate going against Traci." Ally said sadly.

"Me too." I said sadly.

"She's a good friend of ours but we're doing this for Selena's sake." I said.

"Yeah." Ally said sadly.

"Ready to go?" I asked as we walked to the ring.

"Yep." Ally smiled as we saw someone with Immortal.

"Who's the new chick?" Ally asked me.

"I don't know but looks like Immortal got themselves a new knockout." I said to her.

"Damn." Ally said.

"Want me to take her down?" She asked as they went out to the ring.

"Not yet." I said as they went down to the ring.

"Her name is Skye huh?" Ally asked.

"I'll keep an eye on her." She said as Kurt went to the ring and so did Steve and Serena then "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold played and Ally and I went out next.

"And their tag team partner accompanied to the ring by Ally Copeland from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Ally and I walked to the ring and I got in it and Yasmine and I started out since it was one of those matches where the women could only fight the women and the men could fight the men. I hated that after a few minutes she tagged Ken in and I tagged Kurt in. Hey if it's going to be this way I can at least keep Steve out of the match for as long as I can right? After a few Kurt hit the Angle slam on him and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Kurt Angle, Katie Styles and The Icon Sting!" Christy announced as the three of us got our hands raised and Ally and Serena got in the ring and I hugged her and celebrated with her then we went to the back.

"That was awesome especially since Ken was the one beat." Ally smirked as we were in my office.

"Yep." I smirked.

"So remember the plan for next week?" I asked.

"Keep Traci as far away from Fortune as possible. Especially Frankie and Selena." Ally said.

"Exactly." I said.

"We'll have Lacey to help out next week so all should be well." I said.

"Let's hope." Ally said as we packed up and went to meet up with the guys.


	11. New Referees

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~July, 28, 2011 Katie's Office (Katie's P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"I am officially scared for life." I said as I saw Hogan in the ring

"Hogan scares you for life?" Ally asked as she was eating a huge Candy bar

"Yeah because he's old and wrinkly." I said as I tied my Bandanna. Ally, Lacey and I each had on a Leather Jacket, a T Shirt, Bandannas in our hair, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Converse. The only difference in our outfits was that I had a pink T Shirt and Pink Bandanna. Ally had on a white T Shirt and White Bandanna and Lacey had on a Blue T Shirt and Blue Bandanna.

"Good point." Ally said drinking a Monster. I can tell she'll really be hyper by the end of the night

"I agree." Lacey smiled

"Good thing Kurt isn't going to join Immortal." I said

"At least we have some smart people on the roster." Lacey said

"I agree." Ally said

"Kurt is right and wrong on one thing." I said

"He's right that Hogan should go after me but wrong that Hogan can take me out because I will re injure him." I growled

"I'll help." Lacey smiled as she got out a Blue and Black bat

"What is it with everyone getting bats these days?" I asked with a smile

"Anyone who is close to anyone who has the last name Borden." Lacey smiled

"Oh ok." I smiled as it was RVD vs. Gunner in the Bound for Glory series. I didn't Care who won I hated them both. RVD because he thinks he's bigger than TNA and Gunner because he's in Immortal

"You guys remember the plan?" I asked them

"I keep Traci away from Fortune and you two protect Selena I remember." Lacey smiled as she put her bat on her shoulder

"I hate doing this but Selena's pregnant and she can't wrestle right now and so is Brianna." I said

"What is it with everyone getting pregnant lately?" Ally asked

"I don't know but I'm jealous of them." I said

"Well we need to focus on the mission." I said as RVD won again who cares about that match

"Ready?" I asked getting up and putting on a pair of Sunglasses

"You bet." Ally smiled as she put on her pair of Sunglasses and so did Lacey

"Wait Immortal meeting I've got to see this." I said watching Immortal in a meeting to see who was going to take out Kurt then I almost fainted

"You've…got…to…be…fucking…kidding…me." I said as Ally caught me and I saw my brother in a red suit with Flynn and Brooke

"What's going on?" Ally asked

"My brother is the network executive." I said

"And Flynn and Brooke are the Co co network executives." I continued

"Well at least Phoenix has family in power now." Ally smiled

"Good point." Lacey smiled

"Speaking of Phoenix what is she doing I didn't see her all night." Ally said

"My Guess Karen watch week 2." I said and the girls nodded their heads and I got up and put my pink and Black bat on my shoulder

"Let's move out!" I yelled as Lacey went one way and Ally and I went the other way but then we saw Steve and I jumped in her arms

"You've got to be kidding me." Ally said sounding annoyed

"I scared her again didn't I?" Steve asked as he laughed

"Yes you idiot!" I yelled

"Katie please get down or I WILL THROW YOU DOWN!" Ally yelled as I got out of her arms

"Why are you here Steve?" I asked

"I said I'm the network executive." He said acting weird

"Well what's in the cage?" I asked slowly calming down

"Why do you want to know?" He asked

"Two people." I said

"Christopher Daniels and AJ Styles." I said

"They're hiding something that they won't tell us about." Ally said

"So we need something against them." I smirked

"Fine you two can look but don't tell anyone else besides Serena, Flynn and Brooke because…well they know already." Steve said doing that weird laugh and Ally and I looked and we both jumped

"What the hell?" We both asked in shock

"It's for Bischoff so don't tell anyone." Steve said doing that weird laugh again then walking off

"I'm scared for life." Ally said catching her breath

"Me too." I said catching my breath

"But at least we have something against them so they'll have to tell us what they talked about last week." I smirked as we walked to Fortune's locker room

"Yep." Ally smirked as we saw Jamie, Devon, Traci and Lacey go to the ring.

"Step one accomplished." I smirked as we walked to Fortune's locker room some more

"Oh did I tell you Chris proposed to me on Saturday?" Ally asked as she smiled excitedly

"Seriously?" I asked as I smiled

"Yep." Ally smiled showing me the ring

"Congratulations." I smiled happily

"Thank you." Ally smiled happily as we went to Fortune's locker room and I saw O.D.B. and Jackie come out. Hopefully Phoenix will take care of them if things get out of control

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What had I been doing all show? Briefing my three new refs and dealing with a whole bunch of things. Let's see we'll count down. Friday was so much fun. I had Aurora take the kids to the hotel so I could take Randy to the doctor. It was just to check out his knee. Then on Monday Punk came back. Lord help me. I was resting my head on my desk when the door opened. It opened with such force it actually bounced off of the wall. My head snapped up and my eyes narrowed at Brian Hebner.

"You could knock." I said. He didn't have a chance to say anything before Katra cried. Keith was asleep still luckily.

"I want you to change the ref." He said over the crying. I stood and picked up my daughter and started rocking her back and forth.

"What ref? I've got so many matches." I said.

"For the steel cage. She isn't ready for it." Brian said.

"Brian. She asked for it. I'm not taking it from her." I said. Katra calmed down and put her back in her seat.

"Stay here. Hell get Dakota in here if you want. I need to go do something." I said as I walked out. I picked up a mike.

"Wow hold the darn phone. O.D.B and Jackie you've got a match tonight with Traci Brooks and Lacey both being accompanied by Velvet Sky and Devon Sawyer. Also just so there are no screw ups I'm putting one of my new refs in charge. Trust me. She ain't gonna screw up." I said. Before my music could play "Lights (Bassnecter Remix)" by Ellie Goudling played.

"Ladies meet your referee. Tracy Hebner." I said. Tracy's referee gear was the ref shirt tied so it showed her stomach and a pair of black pants. I nodded to her before I went to sit down. Mike looked at me.

"A female ref?" He asked.

"Not just one but three female referees in total." I said. Taz shook his head.

"Only you." He said. I shrugged. No one had moved yet.

"Hey get out of the ring. I've got a Bound for Glory match to get on with." I said. They then started to leave the ring.

"You're about to meet my other female ref." I said. Ray had come out first. I watched as Crimson and Athena came out. I could see Ray had wanted to jump Crimson but the referee wasn't out yet.

"Where is the referee?" Mike asked.

"She should be here soon." I said as I sat forward with my elbows rested on my knees. I was in a pair of dark blue skin tight jeans and a plain black corset top. At the bottom there was a design I wouldn't let anyone get a look at. Crimson's music was cut off and replaced by "Love is Gone" by David Guetta & Chris Willis. I watched as Auriele stepped out. Her brown hair was curled and she was dressed in a referee shirt that was tied at the back to show a sliver of her stomach and a pair of black jeans. I picked up the mike.

"From Louisville, Kentucky she is the referee for this contest Auriele Savage." I said. The entire Impact zone stopped. It was dead silent. I was afraid if my phone rang you could hear the ringtone in the cheap seats. Auriele didn't bother with it only got into the ring. Her sneakers had barely touched the mat when Ray started attacking Crimson. Athena barely got out in time. I watched as Auriele started doing what she did best. She was refereeing.

"Savage? Phoenix who is she?" Taz asked.

"You haven't figured it out?" I asked. Taz gave me a look.

"She's the daughter of Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth." I answered. At those words the crowd got back to focusing on the match. That at least gave me time to settle back to watch. Auriele was really showing her stuff. She wasn't letting Ray abuse the rules or intimidate her. I raised an eyebrow at how smoothly she was doing. I shook my head. I wasn't surprised when Crimson picked up the victory. I watched as she a slight 5'6'' raised Crimson's arm and did the same with Athena before she left them alone. I stood and went to meet her at the top of the ramp. I gave her a hug.

"Great job out there Auriele." I said.

"Thanks boss. That was intense." Auriele said. I tapped her right wrist. She showed me the tattoo there.

"You've got a legacy in your blood but you can do this all on your own." I said. She smiled at me before she left. I looked at Tommy. He was walking up to me with Athena.

"Good job out there. Now go get cleaned up. I've got bigger fish to fry." I said.

"Love you too Phoenix." Tommy said. I rolled my eyes as they walked past me. I was going to enjoy what was coming up. Karen was back and I wanted to scare her. I walked to the back and it wasn't hard to find her. She was actually just walking out of the ladies room. I saw the camera guy out of the corner of my eye.

"Hi Karen." I said with a smile.

"Cut the crap Phoenix. What do you want?" She asked.

"No need to be rude. We are family." I said.

"By marriage only." Karen said. I put my hand over my heart.

"That hurt Karen. My boys were just starting to like you." I said.

"Phoenix this is annoying." Karen said.

"I agree. I'm going to end this my way." I said. Karen looked at me like I had lost my mind before I wrapped my arms around her neck and got ready to push up off of the ground before she started screaming bloody murder. I let go and shook my head.

"Phoenix what are you doing?" Jeff asked as he walked over.

"You're talking to me now?" I asked with a shocked face.

"She just tried to hurt me." Karen said.

"She's crazy. I just tried to hit her with Viper's Kiss." I said with a shrug.

"Phoenix. Really?" Jeff asked.

"Really? Have you ever met me? I can only take so many times of being insulted before I snap. I'd say it's a less severe case of IED." I hissed as I stalked away. If I looked down I knew my hands would be shaking. I don't normally have a bad temper but lately with all the crap Jay has been pulling on Randy I was starting to act like Randy. I was supposed to be the mother that the kids could bring problems too. I sighed before running my fingers through my red hair. I was just going to walk around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Ally and I will tell you what's in my brothers cage if you tell us what you and Chris talked about last week." I said as Ally and I were in Fortune's locker room.

"Forget it." Allen said.

"Well he's not going to tell you himself." I said.

"Too bad we're not telling you and Ally what we talked about last week so drop it ok Katie?" Allen asked.

"Damn someone is pissed." I mumbled.

"Because you're trying to get in my business." Allen said.

"Katie I can handle it ok now just drop it ok?" He asked sounding mad.

"Whatever." I mumbled as Steve came in with Serena and I jumped in Allen's arms.

"Do you enjoy scaring your sister?" Allen asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes I do." Steve said in a crazy voice.

"Well stop it ok?" Allen asked.

"I seriously hate being the peacemaker in all your fights." He said sounding annoyed.

"Whatever I just came to ask if you guys were ready to take down the bad guys." Steve said.

"Yeah we are." Frankie said.

"Ok." Steve smiled.

"Hey Sting what's in the cage?" Allen asked.

"Katie knows but she won't tell me." He continued.

"It's a Surprise for Bischoff which I'll give to him right now." Steve smirked as he left with Serena.

"Katie please tell me what's in the cage." Allen begged.

"Stay out of my Business Allen." I said mocking him.

"Let's just go guys." Ally said as Lacey came back in.

"Ready to go guys?" Lacey asked.

"You bet is Traci gone?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't know if she'll be back next week or not so we better watch out." Lacey said.

"Let's go then." I said as Fortune, Ally and Lacey and I left the locker room and Fortune went to the ring first.

"Ok should we go out on Attack?" Ally asked referring to our tag team theme.

"Or Fully Alive?" Lacey asked.

"We'll go out on one of my themes so there will be no trouble." I said as "Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom)" by Shinedown played and the three of us went out to the ring and surrounded it and the match was about to start but no ref.

"Hey Katie where is the ref?" Lacey asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have a special ref for this match." Phoenix said getting a mike.

"And Lacey you should know her." She continued and Lacey looked confused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen from Indianapolis, Indiana Lynn Warrior!" Phoenix announced as "Little Bad Girl" By David Guetta (Feat. Taio Cruz and Ludacris) played and Lynn came out wearing a ref shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

"Lacey who is she?" I asked as the match started.

"Lynn my niece." Lacey said.

"Get this she's older than me." She continued.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously." She continued.

"Weird." I said.

"Not really she and I get along great." Lacey said.

"Oh ok." I smiled then frowned.

"Immortal alert." I said getting my bat and helping out Fortune and I saw Lacey run over to Brianna.

"Use this for Protection." She said handing her bat to Brianna then she used it on Rosita then she went to help me with Ray keeping him away from the Cage as Kurt hit his finisher on Ken and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Kurt Angle!" Christy announced as Kurt celebrated a bit then the lights went out and I groaned then saw them back on and saw Steve in the Cage with Serena congratulating him.

"Let's head home." I said to Lacey and Ally and they nodded back.


	12. Revenge of the Clowns

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~August 4, 2011 Katie's Office (Katie's P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Seriously I hate Immortal it's week after week that they're out there now it's annoying." I grumbled as I was in my office doing some work to get Phoenix's work load off of her.

"I know right it's like Déjà vu week after week." Ally said lying on the couch.

"I know right?" I asked.

"Exactly." She said.

"We need to change things up a bit." She suggested.

"How my brain is dead since I'm helping Phoenix catch up on her work." I said.

"I don't know either but we have to somehow." Ally suggested.

"Your right." I said working some more.

"I just need to know how and…" I started to say but Ally and I heard fighting.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know let's go." I said as we ran out and saw Portia and Nichelle fighting.

"How the hell is it my fault that John got fired?" Nichelle yelled at Portia.

"Simple because he had to watch your weak ass a lot!" Portia yelled.

"My weak ass? At least I'm not going after another woman's man!" Nichelle yelled and Portia started to attack her.

"Ok break it up break it up!" I yelled breaking them up.

"Portia you want to beat up on Nichelle then do it in the ring because you guys got a match tonight." I growled.

"And Athena will be the special guest referee." I growled more.

"And Portia how the hell did John have to watch Nichelle she's on Explosion most of the time doing the ring announcing!" I yelled at her and Portia just walked away.

"I hate my sister." Nichelle groaned getting up with the help of Ally.

"So do we Nichelle so do we" I said.

"Think you'll be ok for your match tonight?" I asked her.

"I hope so I want her ass tonight." Nichelle growled.

"Well you're getting it." I said.

"Thank you so much Katie." Nichelle smiled as she walked away and Ally and I went back to my office.

"I'm worried about Chrissy and Allen" She said.

"Me too." I said sounding sad .

"I have a feeling that one of them is going to turn." I said sounding like I was going to cry.

"I hope not." Ally said actually crying and I went to hug her.

"If they turn I'll be there for you ok?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"Ok." Ally said trying to stop crying as Allen lost thanks to Chris then she started crying again.

"There there Ally." I said hugging her.

"Chrissy can't turn." Ally cried.

"I know I know." I said starting to cry myself.

"Allen can't turn either." I said crying.

"Look even if one of them does turn we still have each other right?" I asked.

"Your right." Ally said hugging me some more.

"And they did promise to keep us out of their fights so we should be ok." I said.

"Again your right." Ally said smiling.

"What would I do without you Katie?" She asked.

"I don't know but if our guys suck we have each other." I smiled at her.

"Thank you sissy." Ally smiled.

"Anytime sissy." I smiled back at her as we watched more Impact.

"Oh Snap Joe is minus 10." I said.

"Cassandra better watch out." Ally said.

"I agree want to help her out?" I asked.

"Allen is pissed, Chris is pissed and Joe is pissed we could all stick together." I said.

"Good point." Ally said as we left to find Cassandra.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked as we found her at catering.

"No I'm not Joe is pissed off big time." She said sadly.

"Welcome to the club Allen and Chris are pissed as well." I said.

"How about you hang out with us tonight." Ally said.

"Thank you guys I could use the support." Cassandra smiled as we hugged her.

"So can us Cassandra." I said hugging her.

"So what were you two doing before our guys became pissed?" She asked.

"Well we were going to change things up a bit." I smiled.

"Everything here is like Déjà vu week after week." Ally said.

"May I help?" Cassandra asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I have no id…" Ally was about to say but we saw Allen and Chris walk by still fighting.

"For the love of." I grumbled as I walked up to them.

"Hey this fighting between you two is making Ally and I depressed as fuck!" I yelled.

"Chris if you wanted to cheer Allen on then why didn't you g out to ringside with him as he went out!" I yelled at Chris.

"You guys are asses!" Ally and I both yelled as we walked away with Cassandra.

"You guys want to have a sleepover at my house tonight?" Cassandra asked.

"We would like that." I smiled.

"Thank you Cassandra." Ally smiled.

"It's the least I can do since you guys are depressed over your guys like I am with Joe." Cassandra said.

"Well like Ally and I keep saying to each other at least we have each other." I smiled.

"Thank you guys." Cassandra smiled.

"Anytime." I smiled as we saw Karen and Jeff.

"She looks like a Whore with all that Makeup." Cassandra whispered.

"I know right?" Ally asked.

"Hey I got three of those scary clown masks in my office want to scare her with them?" I asked as I smirked.

"Hell yeah." Cassandra and Ally smirked as we walked back to my office.

"Well at least we're doing something to cheer us up." I smiled as we walked to my office more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was seated ringside. Not that I was paying the slightest bit of attention. I was wading through paperwork which wasn't my favorite thing to do. It had been good to see Mickie earlier but I hadn't been paying the most attention. My hair was straight and pulled into a clip. My shirt was inside out and tied so it showed the beginning of the second tribal tattoo on my left side and on my right side it showed off the Brood Cross I had. The only reason my shirt was inside out was because it was the Randy Orton Apex Predator Authentic Women's T-shirt. I was also in a black skirt that brushed my upper thighs and was a bit low slung. You could see the beginning of both tattoos that graced my hips. I had finished the look off with a pair of stiletto ankle boots.

I had turned off my I-Phone in protest. So no one could call me and complain to me. I had helped Joey with something briefly but the person calling me the most was Hunter. I didn't want to talk right now. We had too much going on right now. I was watching the show with little interest. I mean honestly I would much rather not be here but I was going to stick it out like I normally did. I wasn't entirely focused on what was going on until I heard Athena's entrance music. Wait a second she didn't have a match. That had my head snapping to the entrance ramp. Athena had put on a ref shirt probably over her tank top. She was still in her jeans but her shoes were a pair of flats.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Christy said.

"Introducing she is the special guest referee from Sterling Heights, Michigan she is one half of the TNA Knockout Tag Champions Athena Sawyer." Christy said. I raised an eyebrow. What had Athena gotten herself into this time? Her music was cut off when she stepped into the ring and replaced by "I Like It Loud" by Myah Marie. I knew that music. If I had to wager a guess it should be Portia's music.

"First she is from Brooklyn, New York Lust." Christy said. I nodded my head. I looked between both Athena and Lust. Lust was dressed in a pair of spandex shorts and a black tank top. Lust got into the ring and glared at Athena. I rolled my eyes as I settled back to watch. I didn't have the twins and that had thrown me off. Joslyn was locked into my office with the twins. Marie was sitting by me. Jeff didn't need to know Jos was here with me. When Lust's music cut off it was replaced by "Ready Set Go" by Tokio Hotel. I was trying to think of whose entrance music it was when Christy cut through my thoughts.

"Her opponent from Brooklyn, New York Nichelle." Christy said. I was wondering why the two faced off but I wasn't going to ask. Athena rang the bell. Marie was sitting forward during the match. She'd be two this month. I was watching and I could help the light shake of my head when Athena trips Lust. Athena wasn't working it like she should. I was hoping Athena would be craftier when it came to her interference next time. Nichelle went for a pin after Lust tripped but barely got a one count. I watched with an amused expression when Lust got shoved into Athena. Athena looked at the fans before she picked Lust up and nailed her with Wisdom's Fight. The fans didn't exactly boo her out of the arena when she gave Nichelle the three count.

"The winner of the match Nichelle." Christy said. Athena raised her hand before Athena got out of the ring and headed toward the back. I looked down at Marie who was shaking her head. My daughter had an opinion. We watched as Alex came out. My headset had been forgotten long ago.

"Look its Uncle Patrick and Aunt Brooke." I whispered. If any of her Aunts and Uncles spoiled her rotten most of the time it was Patrick and Brooke. I watched as Alex and Austin went at it. I shook my head when Austin kissed Star. That wasn't going to make Alex very happy. Marie wasn't happy either because she was moving on my lap. I shook my head when Austin won the match. I didn't agree with the way he was attacking but I was glad to see Brian come out and help. Tommy had a match after that. I wasn't surprised to see Athena already back out and ready to go.

Toward the end of his match I stood with Marie.

"Let's go see if we can find what happened to Aunt Katie." I said as we left. First I was going to go find Serena. It wasn't hard to find her. I mean she was hanging out with Steve.

"Hey Serena you mind if I borrow your bat?" I asked. She shook her head and handed it over.

"Thanks." I said. I had set Marie down. She was walking next to me as we checked both Katie's office and Fortune's locker room. I didn't know where she could have gotten too until I heard Karen scream.

"Uh oh. Let's go see why Aunt Karen is screaming." I mused as we followed the sound of the screams. I looked at the three clowns.

"Oh dear." I muttered as I picked Marie up. I had the bat in one hand and Marie on my hip. I parted the clowns. Marie didn't try to kill this time luckily.

"Evening Karen. I see you've met the clowns again." I said. I was tempted to hand Marie to one of the clowns but thought differently about it.

"I'm going to put you down okay baby?" I asked.

"Yes." Marie said. I put her down. I walked over to Karen. I tapped her twice quickly on her stomach.

"You know. I don't think you should be as quick to scream." I said as I tapped her on the shoulders twice.

"Stop that." She said. I tapped her on the top of the head once.

"Don't get your underwear in a twist." I said. I then tapped her on the right shoulder three times.

"By the way I expect to see you the seventeenth for Marie's birthday." I said. I propped the bat on my shoulders before a smile curved to my lips.

"Are you telling me where I'm supposed to be?" Karen asked. I shook my head.

"She's family. I just expect to see you. I know Jeff and the girls are going." I said. I started to turn away before I turned back and swung the bat at her face. I stopped it an inch from her face. I couldn't help the laugh when I saw her flinch.

"I'll see you on the seventeenth. If you aren't there me and my entire repertoire of moves will come find you." I said with a sugary sweet smile on my face as I picked up my daughter and left. I was followed by the clowns.

"That was fun." I mused.

"Oh yeah." One of them laughed then I turned around to see the Clowns were Katie, Ally and Cassandra.

"There you are Katie." I said.

"The contract signing is up next." I continued.

"Oh snap." Katie said grabbing Cassandra and Ally.

"See you out there Phoenix!" She yelled running past me. Wow she's fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh snap oh snap I forgot about the contract signing tonight. I better get to the ring and fast.

"You forgot about the contract Signing?" Cassandra asked as we ran to the ring.

"Hey we had three pissed off guys plus Karen was annoying of course I did." I said running some more then stopping.

"Want to go out with me?" I asked Cassandra.

"I'm good I'm going to see if Joe is better." Cassandra smiled.

"Thanks for the help Katie." She smiled as she left.

"Anytime." I smiled as I grabbed Ally's wrist then ran out to the ring again.

"Katie what theme do you…" The theme song guy started to ask but I cut him off.

"Play Monster." I said in a hurry as he played it and Ally and I walked out to the ring and saw my brother, Serena and Kurt in the ring.

"You're late." Steve said sounding annoyed.

"You're crazy." I said rudely to him as "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 played and Phoenix came out with the Contract.

"Alright guys sign this and your match will be official this Sunday." Phoenix said putting the contract down and Kurt signed it along with Steve then myself.

"The match is official." Phoenix said.

"Now is there anything you three want to say to each other?" She asked.

"I do." Kurt said grabbing a Mic.

"Sting, Katie I respect you two more than you'll ever know. You two are two of the very few people I respect. You two have always been true to yourselves. Sting our matches have been memorable here and Katie since you came to TNA in December of 08 I've seen you grow from an X Division Rookie to a TNA World Champion." He continued.

"Thank you Kurt." Steve said getting a Mic.

"I don't feel like laughing right now. Right now I'm standing in the ring with two of the best Wrestlers in the ring right now. And Katie what I'm about to say to you may not matter because I'm your older brother and over the past few weeks I made you hate me but I can honestly say since you got here you proved me wrong. You over came challenges,tTook huge risks, and put your career on the line so many times. And in the end you always come out successful. Since Immortal took over you've been helping Phoenix get back her company back." He said and I saw a look in Kurt's eye and I did not like that look.

"Overall as long as you or I have the title Immortal won't be able to get complete control of TNA." Steve continued and Kurt had a look in his eyes which I hated. It's safe to say I don't trust the guy now.

"Wow you guys did have some words." I smiled.

"Even though we all had our differences in the past. And trust me Sting and I have had a lot of them. But overall I may not like him half the time but I do know one thing which I'll have to wash my mouth out after this but I will always respect him and love him." I smiled at my brother.

"Now Kurt you and I may have had a rocky start since I came here in 08 and Joined up with the Frontline to take down you and the Main Event Mafia. Which Sting was a part of. But I always respected you as a competitor I mean you're the first wrestler to become an Olympic gold Medalist for crying out loud. It's been a while since I had serious opponents so gentlemen I expect you to bring it because you know I will." I smiled as Ally and I went to the back.

"Now this I'm looking forward to seeing." Ally smiled as we were at Gorilla Position.

"Same."I smiled.

"But why aren't we in your office getting ready to go? Or in Fortune's locker room seeing if Chrissy and Allen are sorry?" Ally asked.

"Simple." I said as Phoenix walked backstage and I pulled her to the side.

"Kurt's up to something." I said.

"What made you think that?" She asked.

"Everytime Steve or I mentioned getting TNA back for you he had a glare of hatred in his eyes." I said.

"Trust me I know Kurt's glare anywhere Carrie told me about it." I continued.

"Oh yeah I remember Carrie valeting for him and Benoit back when they were the WWE Tag team Champions." She said.

"I'll take your word for it but you or Steve need to be the Champion coming out of Sunday." She continued.

"And please make sure Aries doesn't get the X Division Title." She said walking away.

"You think Kurt doesn't want you or Steve getting the title on Sunday or Phoenix getting her company back?" Ally asked.

"Exactly so we'll need to be on our toes Sunday." I said.

"Right." Ally said nodding her head.


	13. Threats and Promises

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday August 7th, 2011 (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nap that's what I needed. I had more papers on my desk than usual. Most of it was personal things for Marie's birthday in ten days. She was going to be two. It was before the show and I had asked Tracy, Brian, Garrett, Auriele, and Lynn to come to my office. I was going to tell them who would be working what match. Luckily the twins were out like lights while Marie was busy playing with my phone. Shoot. I had to grab that before she called someone. I realized that her toy phone was on my desk. I picked it up and switched them. She had already called someone. I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah Phil. Marie dialed you. I don't really have anything to say to you until tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah well that's your opinion good night." I said as I hung up. I looked up when my refs walked in.

"Evening." I said.

"Who is working what match?" Brian asked.

"Earl is working the World Championship match no ifs ands or buts on that one. Garrett I've got you working the X Division title match and the Pope versus Devon. Tracy you've got the Knockout Tag Title match. Auriele I gave you the Crimson RVD match like you wanted. Lynn I have you working the Knockout Title Match and the Fortune versus Immortal match. Brian you're working the Anderson versus Ray match and the Tag title match. Any questions?" I asked.

"Thanks for giving me Crimson's match." Auriele said. I nodded my head at her.

"What made you think it is a good idea to give Lynn the Fortune and Immortal match?" Brian asked.

"Brian I know what I'm doing." I said as I looked down.

"Now that we have that covered I have a certain new X Division star I want to talk to." I said as I stood up and walked out of my locker room/office and went to go find Austin. First I stopped and got myself a guitar. Nothing like scare tactics. I found him.

"You and I need to have a few words." I said.

"Why?" He asked. I moved until I stood toe to toe with him. It helped we were the same height.

"You touch my cousin again in a way she doesn't like not only will I hit you with this guitar I will put you through a table." I hissed.

"Big threat for someone your size." Austin said. I closed my eyes.

"Sweetie, let me tell you something. I've taken on men twice your size. I've made them cry and beg for mercy. I've also put my fair share of men through tables." I said with that smile on my face again.

"Point taken. You'll have to see if I listen to you." Austin said as he left. I hung my head and headed back to my office. I needed to find someone to watch my kids while I stood and watched the X Division match. I raised an eyebrow when Mickie walked in.

"Hello Mickie." I said with a smile.

"I'll watch them for you if you want." Mickie said.

"Thanks. I need to oversee that match. I don't trust Aries." I said.

"No one does." Mickie said with a chuckle. I nodded my head and went to go stand by the announce table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I mostly had to make sure Aries didn't touch Brooke but I had a plan for him anyway. I had a new finisher that I wanted to try out just for him. When I saw Austin out of the ring I went up on the top rope and did the Spinal Tap on him. Allen taught me that a long time ago when I held the X Division Championship. After I did I let Patrick take care of him and I went in the ring and worked with Brian a bit.

After about a few minutes Brian was down and I went on the top rope and was about to do Darkness Approaches on him but I saw Aries kissing Demi and Brian and Patrick were down. When he went over to Brooke I turned red and got off the Rope and went after his ass and put him back in the ring. When he was I tried out my new finisher Wedgie Buster which was first I gave Aries a Wedgie…yep I gave him a Wedgie then I did a backbreaker on him and pinned him and won.

"Your winner and Still the TNA X Division Champion Katie Styles!" Christy Announced as Garrett handed my X Division title back and my World Title belt and I celebrated with them in the ring.

"Did she really give Austin Aries a Wedgie?" Mike asked.

"It looked like it and if you ask me he deserved it." Phoenix growled.

"I'm thinking of putting him in a match with Katie this Thursday for the X Division title just Katie." She growled as I went to the back.

"Awesome job." Ally smiled as I met up with her and Skylar in the back. Had to bring her since our babysitter tonight canceled at the last minute.

"Congratulations Mommy." Skylar smiled as I picked her up and kissed her.

"Thank you Skylar." I smiled as I walked to my office with her and Ally.

"Will you be ok for the Word Championship match?" Ally asked as we walked in and sat down.

"I hope so will you be alright during the Fortune vs. Immortal match?" I asked her.

"I'll try." She said taking a deep breath and we saw Aries.

"Congratulations out there." He smiled as he got close to us.

"Ally hold Skylar and cover her eyes and ears." I growled handing Skylar to Ally and getting up and getting in Austin's Face.

"Fucker what do you want?" I growled at him.

"Just to congratulate you that's all." He smirked at me than I felt a hand on my butt.

"Oh that's it!" I yelled spearing him to the floor and attacking him and Allen and Chris saw and they pulled us apart.

"What happen?" Chris asked.

"She attacked me!" Aries yelled.

"He had his hand on my butt!" I yelled.

"Son of a…" Allen yelled knocking Aries out.

"Listen here if you ever touch Katie inappropriately again I'll make sure you can't move your limbs!" Allen yelled at the top of his lungs as he and Chris threw Aries out and I heard Skylar crying.

"Allen I think you scared her." I said and he went over to her.

"It's ok Skylar I'm not mad at you." Allen smiled holding her.

"That mean man touched mommy where she didn't want touched." He said trying to calm her down.

"Is mommy ok now?" Skylar asked crying.

"Yes she's ok now I saved her." Allen smiled.

"Yay." Skylar smiled happily.

"Our match is next want to join us Ladies?" Chris asked.

"I would love to Chrissy." Ally smiled.

"I would but I got to watch Skylar." I said.

"Bring her out with us." Allen suggested.

"You know how I am with bringing Skylar out to ringside Allen." I said.

"Then you two go out on Commentary and hang with Phoenix and Marie." Allen suggested some more.

"Alright." I said unsure of this as we went and met up with Frankie and Selena and we went to the ring and went out after Immortal.

"And Their Opponents accompanied to the ring by Selena, Ally Copeland, Skylar Styles, and the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles; Kazarian, The Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels and the Phenomenal One AJ Styles they are Fortune!" Christy announced as they along with Ally and Selena went to the ring and I went on Commentary next to Taz.

"Mind if I join you guys?" I asked as I smiled and put on a headset.

"Not at all Katie." Taz smiled as Skylar and Marie were playing under the table.

"What brings you here Katie?" Phoenix asked.

"Well AJ Suggested I come out with him but he knows how I feel about bringing Skylar to the ring so he suggested I join you guys." I said.

"Hopefully things will turn out ok." Mike said.

"I hope so because if not I will kill them all but Ally and Selena." I said.

"You would even kill your own Husband?" Taz asked.

"I threaten to but it never happens." I said as Chris went through a table for Allen.

"If that's not friendship I don't know what is." I said as Allen pinned Abyss and won.

"The winners of the match Fortune!" Christy announced as everyone celebrated in the ring.

"I'll see you guys later." I smiled as I got up and went with Skylar to the ring and joined in the celebration and Ally went to check on Chris.

"Hope he's ok." I said as we were in Fortune's locker room.

"Hope so too." Allen said as my iPhone Vibrated and I looked at a text from Ally.

"He'll be ok Ally is with him right now he's good for Thursday." I said.

"Thank god." Frankie smiled as Ally and Chris came back.

"Did your text say they're coming back too?" Allen asked looking at me.

"They didn't tell me that." I said as James, Bobby, Celeste and Brianna left.

"Time to get ready for my match." I said.

"Later Nimwads." I said grabbing Ally's wrist and walking back to my office with her and Skylar.

"You're mean." Ally pouted as walked back in.

"Don't you forget it." I smirked as I adjusted my arm warmers and saw Phoenix.

"Hey I need a favor." I said and she stopped.

"Anything." She said.

"I need you to be in my corner tonight." I said.

"Don't worry Ally can watch Marie for you I let her watch Skylar all the time." I smiled.

"Alright." She said as Beer Money won and she walked in with Marie, Keith, and Katra.

"Don't give her any sugar Ally." She said strictly.

"No promises." She smiled as Marie went and played with Skylar luckily Katra and Keith were asleep and I left with Phoenix.

"I will laugh if she has Kids of her own." Phoenix laughed.

"They'll be hyper I know that." I smiled.

"Hey you know one of those Animal Pillows they show on TV?" I asked.

"What about them?" She asked.

"I got Marie one for her Birthday." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled as Kurt, Steve and Serena was already out there.

"Same theme from Earlier Katie?" The Theme Song guy asked.

"Same theme." I smiled as he played "Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom)" by Shinedown and Phoenix walked out.

"And their opponent accompanied to the ring by Phoenix from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as we went to the ring and I walked in the ring and handed my belts to Earl and he raised the World Championship then he rang the bell and the match started as Steve and Kurt attacked each other. There was a reason I asked Phoenix to be in my corner tonight. But you'll see why later. After Kurt was down I went and attacked my brother a bit then went after Kurt.

After a while of fighting I was catching my breath while Kurt and Steve were fighting and I saw Hogan walk out to the ring with a chair then he went and handed it to Kurt and he used it on Steve but Earl didn't see it but Phoenix did and she was cussing him out. While Kurt was distracted I got close to him and lucky for me his tights were down so I decided to do the Wedgie Buster on him and pin him and won.

"Here is your winner and still the TNA World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Earl handed my belts back then Phoenix raised my hand and we looked at Kurt and went to the back.

"You were right Katie." Phoenix said as we were walking to my office.

"Kurt was up to something." She said.

"What though?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm calling him out Thursday." Phoenix growled.

"Count me in." I growled as we walked in my office.

"Worry about Aries first then Kurt ok?" She asked.

"Ok." I said as she started leaving.

"Phoenix." I said stopping her.

"Watch Jeff and Karen since they came back for good they gave me a bad feeling." I said and she nodded her head.

"I will." She said as she left with Marie, Katra, and Keith.


	14. Who's the Liar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~August, 11, 2011 Katie's Office (Katie's P.O.V) ~~~~~~~~~~~

"I would go out there and tnterrupt them but I have a bad headache." I said lying down on the couch playing with Skylar. Our babysitter canceled again and Miranda was busy.

"I'm sorry mommy." Skylar said feeling bad for me.

"It's ok Sweetie I'll be ok." I smiled as let her play with my hand some more.

"Does daddy know?" Skylar asked.

"No and let's keep it that way." I said If Allen knew I had a headache he would send me straight home and I could not have that.

"Ok mommy." Skylar smiled adorably.

"Oh I got you something today." I smiled as I went in my bag and got some red hair highlight clip-on's and put them in Skylar's hair.

"Let's see how you look." I smiled as I put up a mirror in front of her.

"I'm just like you now Mommy." She smiled happily as she jumped up and down.

"Yep you do." I smiled hugging her then I saw Immortal attack Anderson and I got an Idea as I picked up Skylar and ran down to the ring.

"Hey Immortal!" I yelled holding Skylar.

"I got a proposal for you guys." I smirked.

"Three of you guys most importantly Steiner, Gunner and Bully Ray taking on the team of Dakota Darsow, Jesse Sorensen and Phoenix if she doesn't mind me putting her in the match." I said looking at Phoenix on commentary.

"Go ahead I'm prepared this week." She said.

"You guys win you get both my X Division and World Titles no questions asked." I said.

"They win Yasmine and Charlotte are OUT of Immortal." I smirked.

"Tell them we said bring it Styles!" Ray yelled.

"Oh they know." I smirked more as I went to the back with Skylar.

"Does Yasmine and Charlotte not want to be in the Meanie head group?" Skylar asked as we walked to my office.

"No they do not and I promised I would get them out and I will." I smiled as I saw Jesse.

"Hey Jesse." I smiled walking up to him.

"Hey Katie long time no see." He smiled.

"Excited about your first match here?" I asked.

"You bet thank you for giving me this chance Katie it means so much to me." He said.

"Anytime I saw potential in you and still do. And Phoenix signed Dakota so you know he's good." I smiled.

"Good luck tonight." I smiled.

"Thanks." Jesse smiled.

"By the way did you die your daughter's hair?" He asked.

"They're Clip-On's don't worry." I smiled.

"Oh ok." He smiled as he walked away.

"Man they do look real which is a good thing." I smiled walking back in my office and seeing Sasha Sawyer in there.

"Katie your new outfit is ready." She said pulling out what a Pink and Black Cameo Vest Similar to my Millennium Moon Infinity Hoodie. She also pulled out matching Arm Warmers and Wrestling Tights.

"Awesome." I smiled taking the outfit.

"Thank you so much Sasha." I smiled.

"How about you try it on so I can make some adjustments." She smiled.

"Ok." I smiled putting on the outfit and also putting on a black pair of boots and she started making adjustments to the outfit and Allen walked in.

"Hey what's with the Cameo outfit?" He asked eyeing me up and down.

"I thought I could use a change." I smiled as Sasha finished with my outfit.

"You're good to go Katie." She smiled as she left.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Well I think it looks good." He smiled as he looked at Skylar and frowned.

"Katie did you…" He was about to ask but I cut him off.

"They're Clip-On's." I said and he sighed in relief.

"Thank god." He said.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"You're coming out with me?" I asked.

"I don't trust Aries." He said.

"Ok." I said.

"But who will watch Skylar?" I asked.

"We'll bring her out with us." Allen smiled.

"Allen you know…" I started to say.

"I'll watch her ok." He said.

"Alright." I said as we walked to the ring.

"Are you sure those are just Clip-On's?" He asked.

"Yes." I said sounding annoyed.

"Just making sure." He said as he took a hold of Skylar .

"Ok." I said as they played "Monster" by Paramore and we went out to the ring.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the Phenomenal One AJ Styles and Skylar Styles from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Allen, Skylar and I went to ring and I hugged Allen and Skylar then went in the ring.

"You're going to pay for touching my ass." I growled at Aries as the match started and I attacked him and I heard the Announcers talk about Skylar's hair.

"Did Katie really put Highlights in her hair?" Taz asked.

"She says they're Clip-On's but they look real." Phoenix said.

"Besides AJ would never let Katie put highlights in her daughters hair." She continued.

"But they do look real." Mike said as Allen was yelling at Aries and I smirked and went and gave him the Wedgie buster and won.

"Here is your winner Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Lynn handed me my belts back and I went and Hugged Allen and Skylar and went to the back.

"I love my new Finisher." I smiled as Allen quickly got ready for his match.

"It's something else I know that." He smiled as he got ready.

"Want to go out of mine?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"We need someone to watch Skylar." I said.

"Go out on commentary again." Allen said.

"Alright." I smiled as we saw Beer Money and Angel's Flaunt as they went out.

"Good luck." I smiled as we went out.

"And their opponents first accompanied to the ring by the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles and Skylar Styles from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy announced as Skylar and I giggled at the sparks and I kissed Allen as he went down to the ring and I went to sit next to Mike and Phoenix.

"Hi again guys." I smiled as I had Skylar in my arms.

"Hey Katie." Mike smiled as we saw Daniels sit down.

"Chris what can we do for you?" I asked.

"Katie tell AJ that I want one more match with him will you?" He asked as he left.

"Was that what Chris and AJ were talking about weeks ago?" Taz asked.

"I don't know they never told Ally or I." I said as we watched the match more.

"Anyway off topic are those really Clip-On's in Skylar's hair?" Taz asked.

"Yes they are." I smiled as Beer Money won. Damn Allen really needed those points.

"What do you think Kurt has planned?" Phoenix asked as Allen walked up to us.

"Here take Skylar I'll be out here a little longer." I said as Allen nodded his head.

"And I have something to tell you." I said as Allen nodded his head again and left and Kurt's theme played and he came out.

"Let's see what Kurt's problem is." I said as Kurt got a mike and explained what he did then I jumped up as I heard him talk more.

"You see not only is Dixie Carter guilty but so is Phoenix." Kurt said and I looked and Phoenix just glared at him.

"She knew about Jeff and Karen as well they said I was being dramatic. But they knew all about Jeff and Karen. But there was another reason why I attacked Sting. It was to put sense in Katie Styles." He said.

"You see she never lied she should own TNA Completely." He said.

"Phoenix I swear I'm not on his side." I said and it was the Truth.

"I know you're not I believe you." She growled.

"And as long as I'm standing Phoenix will never get her company back." Kurt said.

"KURT SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Phoenix yelled grabbing a mike and walked to the ring red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was having the week from hell and Kurt wasn't making it much better. I got into the ring. I was dressed very professionally in a pair of black slacks and a white blouse. My hair was curled and free around my shoulders. I wasn't wearing the smartest shoe choice though. They were a pair of Christian Louboutin Big Stack 120 leather pumps. I waited for the fans to quiet a little.

"I didn't know about Jeff and Karen. Jeff may be my uncle but I don't know everything about his life. I let him have his love life so he stays out of mine." I said.

"If I had known about Jeff and Karen sooner I would have said something. I would have done something. Kurt you've known me since I was eighteen. Kurt that's thirteen years. For those of you doing the math I'm thirty-one." I said.

"When have I never been honest with you?" I asked.

"Obviously when you knew what Jeff and Karen were doing behind my back." Kurt answered. I clenched my teeth.

"Kurt you stupid SOB. I can't believe you." I muttered into the mike.

"I was the one who pointed you in this direction with TNA. I'm the one who told my uncle to hire you. I'm the one who can make your life a living hell." I said.

"How can you do that? I've already lost in that respect." Kurt said.

"You and those assholes Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan forgot something important. I am the President of TNA, Head of Talent Relations, and Co-Founder. I have more power than those two have combined." I said.

"You've got guts. Or is it your husband's ego that's fueling you?" Kurt asked. I shook my head.

"You know he's going to do the same to you that Jeff did." Kurt said. That had me looking away.

"You have no faith in my husband. I know him better than you. I've known him since we were both babies. So I'm going to take a stab and say he isn't going to cheat on me." I said that familiar sadistic smirk starting to find its way on my face. If I didn't know better I'd say I was turning more and more into Randy with each passing moment.

"You know right now he's probably shacked up with what's her name. Blair yeah her. I heard she's prettier then you." Kurt said. I nodded my head before I shoved him.

"You're hitting below the belt. I'm done with this conversation. Kurt watch what you say." I said as I got out of the ring. Kurt started walking up the ramp backwards. I let out a deep breath. If Randy was watching he'd be off the deep end. Not what I wanted near the boys right now. I watched as Sting and Serena stood at the top of the ramp. I watched as Sting went at it with Kurt but Hulk came out with a chair. I watched as Serena threw herself over Sting in a way to protect him. I shook my head when Kurt physically moved Serena off. I moved out of the way as the two continued with Sting to the ring.

I looked up when I saw Katie streak past me to get into the ring. I moved toward Serena.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"You mind going in a match tonight?" I asked.

"No. Give it to me." Serena said.

"I still need you to tell me if you want to continue this when you school year starts again." I said.

"I'll tell you my answer after the match." Serena said. I turned back to the ring.

"Kurt you want to put a hand on Serena? You know she's the sister of Selena, Frankie, and Blair. She wants you in a match and I'm giving it to her. Her match will be right after mine so you better watch your steps." I said. I watched as Katie walked past me and back up to the announce table to get Skylar. I watched as Serena got into the ring to get Sting. Hulk and Kurt left the ring. I shook my head and headed toward the announce table. I sat down. My phone had been ringing off the hook. It was my worst nightmare. John Laurinaitis wasn't leaving me alone. My phone was off again. He was just pissy I signed four new wrestlers without telling him. It was my job. He was stupid and I didn't feel like talking to him. He actually deserved that kick to the head on Monday. I leaned back and closed my eyes. My match would be on after the Knockout tag match. I was going to go get ready the moment both ODB and Jackie and Athena and Devon came out. I figured everything would be calm by then. I watched as they walked each walked out. I stood.

"I'll see you guys in a few minutes. I need to go get changed." I said. I would just pull my hair up in a ponytail. I walked into the locker room half of my office. My office and locker room were separate so I wasn't going to run into my kids. I changed my blouse for a candy pink satin corset top with lace ruffles. I was taking off the slacks to admire the twin tattoos on my hips. The left held Bret Hart's symbol with swirls behind it. My right held the new tattoo. It was a house cat with white tiger coloring with an Eastern Diamondback wrapped around it. That was the new one that Randy had surprised me with. I smiled and finished the outfit off with rock collection living dead souls black micro mini skirt with pink lace up detail. I was putting on my regular boots when both Dakota and Jesse walked into the locker room.

"Evening boys." I said.

"We walking out separately or together?" Dakota asked.

"You boys pick. I'm not exactly being picky about this." I said as I found a hair tie in my bag and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"I just realized that Scott, Gunner, and Ray have to work two matches. One against us and then that stupid four way with Tommy." I said.

"Poor guys." Jesse said with a shake of his head. I chuckled as I looked at them. I watched as the tag match was coming to an end.

"Come on boys let's go do this our way." I said with a smile.

"We'll go out separately if you don't mind." Dakota said. I shook my head. We were just getting to gorilla when Immortal walked by.

"Phoenix I need to talk to you." A voice said.

"You two go out. I'll join you in a minute." I said as I turned around to see Robbie walking toward me.

"What can I do for you? I've got a match right about now." I said.

"I want a new valet. I can't handle Becky always getting in the way." Robbie said. I closed my eyes.

"I've got that new girl from New Jersey. Pamela Brunetti. Talk to her and see what she says. I'm sure Pam wouldn't mind doing it. Well as long as you treat her better then Becky." I said.

"I'll let you know what she says." Robbie said. I nodded my head and turned back to the music guy.

"Hit Fiction (Digital Dreams)." I said. He nodded his head and I walked up the ramp.

"Their partner from Calgary, Alberta, Canada by the way of St. Louis, Missouri Devon Hart." Christy said. I walked down the ramp. I got into the ring and looked at Dakota and Jesse.

"You want in first?" Dakota asked.

"Depends if they throw Gunner to us first." I answered.

"It's Ray." Jesse said.

"I'll stand on the apron." I said and moved to the apron. It hadn't been the plan to wrestle but I didn't mind it. I looked at Jesse who was standing next to me.

"This should be interesting." I said.

"I should think so. I mean how often do you get to wrestle?" Jesse asked.

"Lately not that much. It's been a lot of managerial stuff." I answered. I turned my attention back to the match when Dakota tagged me in by hitting my shoulder. I got into the ring against Gunner. I smiled. Dakota paid attention to what I said apparently. Gunner and I started in for a while until he shoved me into the turnbuckle. I wasn't one to tag out that fast but I figured Jesse would do better than I was. I stood out on the apron. Dakota and I stayed focused on the match when Jesse tagged me in again. At that point I had an idea. Gunner had tagged out to Ray. I kicked Ray in the gut and nailed him with a DDT. When he was on the ground I started putting him in the Sharpshooter only to lean back until my head touched his. This was Vampire's Kiss. It had been my mom's move. Dakota and Jesse went after Gunner and Scott until Ray tapped out.

"The winners of the match Devon Hart, Dakota Darsow, and Jesse Sorensen." Christy said. I raised the boys arms before I got out of the ring. I was headed toward the announce table to watch. I watched as Jeff and Karen came out. Oh they weren't doing this today. I walked to the back. I needed to go find a piece of hardware. I found a steel chair and was walking back with it when I bumped into someone's back. It took me all of a few seconds to realize who it was. By then he had turned. It was Robbie. With Pamela behind him. Her breathing wasn't exactly normal.

"Guys we have rooms for that." I said as I walked past them.

"Can we borrow yours?" Robbie asked.

"No!" I yelled as I walked away. I was walking back up when I noticed how stupid the two of them were being. I walked down the ramp and waited. When Hector tried to chase them out one way I headed them off the other way with a chair of my own. I shook my head. I slipped into the ring.

"You two seem to cause me more troubles then necessary. Get the hell out of the building." I said.

"What put you in a pissy mood?" Karen asked.

"Kurt and you two. Like I said get the hell out of the building and don't come back until I'm ready to see you." I replied. To say Jeff was stupid was a lie. He knew when I was pissed. I looked at Hector and the two guys in the ring.

"Sorry. They can be real pains in my ass." I said as I walked away. I walked out to the parking lot and saw Ken.

"Kenny you shouldn't be here. Yaz talk to him." I said.

"I've tried. He's stubborn." Yasmine said.

"I know. By the way Yaz you and Charlotte are free. Jesse, Dakota, and I won." I said.

"Thank you so much." Yasmine said.

"No problem. Kenny go home please. I don't think Yaz can take you getting hurt again." I said.

"Just let me do this Phoenix." Ken said. I shrugged before I turned around and went into my locker room. I changed back to my normal gear before walking out. I settled back into the announce table when Serena came out to "Rich Kids" By New Medicine.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Christy said.

"Introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina she is Dakota Cage." Christy said. I watched as Dakota got into the ring. She had her bat but I knew she wouldn't do it unless it was necessary. Her music cut off and was replaced by Kurt's.

"Her opponent from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Kurt Angle." Christy said. I was hoping that Dakota could handle this alright. Dakota and Kurt started the match. She gave up height and weight to Kurt but she would do her best. I wasn't going to say much. I mean I was only observing at this point. I watched as she was being pretty impressive. She managed to nail Kurt with her Little Sister move. She went for the pin but he kicked out. Dakota then stood and I had a feeling I knew what was next. She picked Kurt up and nailed him with the Cage Killer. She pinned Kurt and managed to get the three count.

"The winner of the match Dakota Cage." Christy said. I watched as Dakota picked up her bat. She looked at it once before she nailed Kurt in the stomach. She then got out of the ring. She asked Val for a mike.

"Kurt, Hulk, Eric school may be starting again soon but I'm not leaving. I won't be leaving anytime soon. I won't leave until Dixie, Phoenix, and Katie are back on top. I won't leave until Sting doesn't need me anymore. You've crossed the wrong person with this." Dakota said as she dropped the mike and shoulder her bat. She then continued to the back. That was a way to give me an answer and I was impressed.

I sat back to watch the four way match. I knew Crimson would walk out with Athena but I wasn't sure on how that would go. I was hoping it would go okay. I watched in shock as Immortal just kept attacking Crimson. I was even more shocked when Crimson picked up a quick seven points.

"Run Crimson run." I said with a smile. If he was smart he would have taken Athena to the back. I was concerned when Kurt started attacking him. I was up and out of my chair the moment I saw how shaken Athena was. This is when I really needed to start carrying around a weapon. I stopped next to Athena. I had started to get into the ring but Kurt stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You step one foot in this ring Phoenix and I will make this worse." He hissed. I stopped and turned to Athena. I gathered Athena into a hug. I made sure to bury her head on my shoulder. She was shaking which meant she was crying. That meant she was going to stain my nice white shirt. This is why I don't wear white often. Once Kurt finally left I got into the ring.

"Someone get me Kevin. Right now." I said as I kept Crimson on the mat.

"Don't move. At least not until I can get Kevin to check you out." I said. Athena got into the ring.

"Phoenix your shirt is stained." Crimson said.

"Don't point out the obvious right now." I said. I saw Kurt was still standing there when Kevin walked by. I stood and held my hand out for a mike.

"KURT. You've gone to effing far now. You want to take out the young guys? Guess what next week won't be Serena you're dealing with. It'll be me. I'm tired of all of this crap." I said as I dropped the mike.

I turned to look at Kevin.

"I'll help him to the back." I said as I got out of the ring. Luckily most of the height difference had disappeared with the heels of my shoes. I started helping him toward Kevin's office.

"Did I just make a match with Kurt next week?" I asked.

"I think you did. What are you getting into Phoenix?" Athena asked.

"I have no idea. I've got to be developing some early stage IED." I answered.

"Should we be worried?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe. I'm probably going to take a nice long hot bath when I get to the hotel in Sacramento." I responded.

"Just a bath?" Tommy asked.

"Oh shush you." I said with a smile as I left him in Kevin's office and went to go back up. Hopefully everything would turn out okay. I mean I had a pay-per-view on Sunday and all freaking hell before next Thrusday.


	15. Stand Up For What You Believe In

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~August 18, 2011 Katie's Office (Katie's P.O.V) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was a fun party wasn't it?" I asked Skylar as were in my office getting ready for Impact and I was talking to Skylar about Marie's party.

"Yes." Skylar smiled she still had the red clip on highlights from last week on.

"It was funny when Marie was fighting over your cousin Selena for that pillow I got her." I laughed.

"They made up remember mommy?" Skylar asked.

"I remember." I smiled then I looked at the door way and saw someone in a dark pink hoodie with blue jeans and dark blue sneakers.

"May I help you?" I asked the person and they just stood there.

"Hello?" I asked getting close to the person.

"Aunt Katie!" I heard a voice and I looked around till I looked down and saw my 4 year old niece Selena Wilson.

"Selena nice to see you." I smiled as I picked her up.

"Wait if you're here then does that mean…" I started to say then looked at the person in the hoodie.

"Carrie?" I asked the person in shock and the person took off the hoodie and it was my half sister and Current WWE Tag Team Champion and Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You can get in trouble and…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Phoenix invited me here." Carrie said as we sat down and I put down Selena and her and Skylar started playing.

"How come?" I asked her.

"I know Kurt here more than anyone else." Carrie said.

"I know how he thinks, how he feels, what he wants everything." She continued.

"Right now he hates Dixie and Phoenix right now because he thinks they're liars, He wants you to be in charge of TNA Completely so that when your guard is down he can take TNA right from under you and he wants your World Title." Carrie told me.

"You're good." I smiled.

"Thanks." Carrie smiled.

"Anytime." I smiled back then frowned.

"Wait won't Hunter, Stephanie and John Laurinatis kill you for being on TNA Ground?" I asked her.

"Phoenix talked to the three of them to let me join TNA to help her out and be her eyes when it comes to Kurt." Carrie smiled.

"And besides since when do I care about what Laryngitis says?" She asked as I laughed at the Nickname she gave Laurinatis.

"Good point." I smiled.

"So have anything to do tonight?" Carrie asked as she got a text.

"Nothing ring wise but I decided to put an enforcer in Femme Fatale to defend off guys against Kurt." I said.

"Well can you watch Selena for a while because Phoenix needs me." Carrie said putting her hood back on.

"For a while I can." I said.

"Thanks you're the best." Carrie smiled hugging me then leaving.

"Yay I'm the babysitter tonight." I laughed as Impact Started and Steve and Serena went out to the ring and Steve started acting crazy.

"Uncle Steve is funny." Selena laughed.

"Uncle Steve is weird." Skylar said. She may be my adoptive daughter but damn I'm raising her right so far.

"He's both." I laughed as Steve called out Hogan.

"Why do I have the feeling that it's not Hogan that's going to come out but someone instead?" I asked myself then I knew the answer.

"Flair!" I yelled as I grabbed my bat and started to walk but stopped as I needed someone to watch Skylar and Selena then I saw Allen walk by.

"Allen I need you to watch Skylar and Selena." I said pulling him in my office.

"Why does Selena need watching?" Allen asked.

"Not that Selena." I said correcting him pointing him at our niece.

"Selena? How did she get here?" Allen asked confused.

"I'll tell you later." I said kissing his cheek then running out to the ring and grabbing a mike.

"Hey Flair did you stop to think that maybe Dixie and Phoenix didn't want to pay you was because they didn't want to pay for your trips to the STD Clinic?" I asked. I never liked Flair and always made STD jokes about him.

"But you want a match against my brother?" I asked him.

"And you want to wrestle badly?" I kept asking.

"How about you wrestle against me then?" I smirked.

"You're call Flair." I smirked more.

"Sorry Katie you know I don't face women." Flair said.

"You faced both Phoenix and my sister Carrie Wilson in the WWE and yet you won't face me?" I asked pretending to be in shock.

"Is it because…You're scared of me?" I asked smirking and laughing at the same time. Since Flair came to TNA I've been a big threat to him and Fortune when he was the leader.

"I'm scared of no woman!" Flair yelled at me.

"Only because you slept with half of America." I laughed.

"Shut your mouth Borden!" He yelled.

"Ok first off I go by Styles now. And second just admit you're afraid of me and I'll leave you alone." I smirked.

"You know what I accept your challenge Styles!" He yelled.

"And I don't mean I'll face your Husband!" He yelled.

"Please if I wanted AJ to face you I make the match right now!" I yelled at him.

"But we'll save that pleasure for another day." I smirked as I went to the back.

"Katie can you let this beef with Flair go he's not the leader of Fortune anymore." Allen said as I walked back in my office.

"I know he's not but I never really got my hands on him yet and I need to." I growled as I sat down and picked up Skylar.

"So anyway how did Selena get here?" Allen asked holding her then he realized something.

"Carrie is here isn't she?" Allen asked.

"Katie she can get in serious trouble for being here." He said.

"Phoenix invited her here to help out with Kurt she worked things out with the WWE Higher ups." I said.

"Allen Carrie knows more about Kurt than anyone else. She knows how he thinks, feels and what he wants." I said.

"As long as Carrie doesn't get in trouble." Allen said gently bouncing Selena up and down on his leg.

"Please if Carrie does get in trouble she'll bail herself out like always." I smiled bouncing Skylar on my leg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Calm is a word that I haven't known in a long while. Who am I kidding? Between Randy's banner week from Summerslam and Marie's birthday it's been an action packed week. Not to mention the fact I was tempted to smack Phil upside the head numerous times. He's an idiot most days. My phone was currently on vibrate and my legs were pulled up on the chair under me.

My red hair was pulled into a ponytail. I was in a black blouse and grey slacks. I was wearing a pair of flats today. Marie was at the foot of the chair fast asleep thanks to the pillow Katie and Allen had gotten her. The twins were also taking a nap. I was grateful for that. I looked over at my phone as it vibrated. It was John Laurinatis. I would ignore that.

I shook my head at what Katie had gotten herself into. I wasn't surprised. I mean it is Katie. I looked over when Matt and Devon joined us.

"Has anyone asked you who you think is going to win?" Matt asked.

"No, but that's a good thing." I replied.

"Who do you think will walk out of the Bound For Glory Series with a title shot?" Matt asked.

"Honestly. I'm liking Crimson's chances. Just as long as it isn't anyone in Immortal I'll be okay." I answered.

"You're easy." Taz said.

"I know. I just have a lot to worry about without an Immortal winning." I said. Everyone knew I was doing too much for my own good. I shook my head when Scott picked up the win that way. I thought Brian was a better ref then that. I was tempted to say something but thought better of it. I was thinking I should get Brian glasses probably. I was about to stand up when Joe showed up out of nowhere and attacked Devon. I then realized that Marie was under my feet. I didn't want to step on her. I closed my eyes and wished it was over. I was glad to see Pope come out though.

I was glad to get them cycled out and the X Division match started. I wasn't surprised when Alex was eliminated. Lord the sooner Chris got back the sooner the pressure would be off of both Star and Brooke. They were both stressed out about wedding plans. I shook my head as I quietly watched the match. I wasn't surprised when Robbie didn't last long because of Cookie. I was impressed with how Jesse was doing. He was actually surpassing my expectations. I figured when Jesse eliminated Kid Kash it would piss him off. Getting involved and allowing Austin to pick up the win was a shoddy way to show it. I wasn't surprised when Brian started attacking Austin. I mean Austin had messed with Demi. Demi could defend herself but the code I always imagined for the guys was running through my head. Don't touch another man's title or award, don't mess with his family, and most certainly don't touch his woman.

I was interested to watch the Mickie and ODB match. I was surprised that Athena was standing next to Mickie. Then again I wasn't so surprised because it was ODB and Jackie. I rubbed my face when my phone vibrated again. I looked at the screen to see it was Randy. That wasn't good if he was calling me. I pulled my headset off and picked up my phone. Unlocking it was par for the course.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I know Bret is the guest GM." I said. I listened to Randy for a few minutes.

"Baby, how is Kyl and Adrian?" I asked.

"Randy Keith Orton. Why?" I asked. He had let the kids play around on the bed and it hadn't ended so well. Adrian and Kyl had both fallen off of the bed. Kyl had also bumped his head on the night table.

"Just take both of them to the hospital and let me know." I said.

"Yeah I'll see you in Canada." I said as I hung up. Gah my husband was crazy. I looked back at the match to see Mickie picking up the win. I nodded my head. I put my phone on the announce table and pulled my headset back on. I looked at Taz who was giving me a crazy look.

"Tell you later when I know more." I said. I realized that Allen's match with Rob was coming up after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flair was going to get it. No matter the cost. I smirked as I got into my new black and gold vest with matching wrestling tights and boots. I asked Sasha to make it for me so I could match Allen's gear. I got ready and realized something. I could not bring both Skylar and Selena to the ring at the same time Carrie would kill me for bringing Selena to the ring. I paced back and forth till I saw Ally and Lacey.

"What's wrong boss?" Lacey asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I need someone to watch Skylar and Selena when I go out with Allen." I said.

"Think you guys can?" I asked them.

"Of course." Ally smiled.

"But why does Selena need watching?" Lacey asked sounding confused.

"Not Frankie's Selena my niece Selena." I said pointing to Selena coloring with Skylar.

"Awwww she's cute." Lacey smiled.

"Wait is Carrie here?" Ally asked in shock.

"Yes but keep quiet about it we can't let it get out." I said quickly and Ally nodded her head.

"I'll be back after my match against old and wrinkly." I smiled as I got my pink and black bat and went to meet up with Allen.

"Katie you got a sec?" Tommy asked walking up to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"If Athena sees you here she'll kill you." I told him trying to hide him.

"It's something I have to do Katie." Tommy told me stopping me.

"But I have a question." He said.

"Is there any way I can get in your match with Kurt at No Surrender?" He asked.

"That I'll have to think about it." I told him.

"Now leave before Athena finds out." I told him.

"I have to talk to Kurt before his match with Phoenix." He said walking away. Ok I'm tempted to tell Athena right now but I might not. Damn I have so much thinking to do.

"Hey you look like you've seen a ghost." Allen said as I walked up to him.

"Athena isn't going to like tonight." I said holding my head.

"Tommy is here?" Allen asked and I nodded my head.

"Keep her away from your weapon closet." He said and he and I laughed.

"Don't worry I have Ally and Lacey in there." I said laughing as we walked out to the ring.

"Good luck." I smiled as I kissed him and put his hood on him and we went out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by The TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy announced as Allen and I walked to the ring and he went in and the match started and I kept a look out for anyone…Well to be more specific Daniels. I liked the guy and he's one of my closest friends and my best friend's fiancé but something told me not to trust him at the moment. When my guard was down I saw Jerry Lynn come through the barrier and screw Rob out of the match which meant that Allen only got three points. Does every want their ass murdered by me. While Allen was getting in his face I went and attacked Lynn with my bat.

"Mind your own damn business!" I yelled at him as I hit him with my bat one more time before I went to the back with Allen following me.

"Katie did you have to leave before I had a chance to whack him with the bat?" Allen asked as he smiled at me.

"I need to get ready for my match against Flair." I said as I watched one of the monitors by the entrance and I saw Flair in a warehouse setting.

"Why is he there?" Allen asked laughing.

"Looking for Steve and Serena." I laughed as he found them beating up Gunner.

"Wow he would rather face the person who will grantee him death then the person who might keep him alive." Allen laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked laughing.

"Does his brain have gonorrhea too?" I asked laughing and we heard Rob and Jerry fighting.

"Katie take your own advice." Allen told me strictly.

"I'll mess with him if he mess with me." I growled as Rob walked away and Jerry looked at me.

"Look away if you don't want another whack and I'll let AJ do it this time." I told him handing my bat to Allen and he took it right away and Jerry just walked away.

"Damn I wanted to hit him." Allen said handing my bat back to me and we saw Flair.

"Last chance to get out of the match sweetheart." He smiled.

"Keep walking!" I yelled annoyed as Flair's theme played and he went to the ring.

"Stay back here." I growled at Allen.

"Why?" He asked.

"Remember the last time the three of us were out there?" I asked reminding him of Genesis. Worst time of my life. He almost got divorce papers that night because of that.

"I won't betray you this time Katie." Allen said.

"I know you won't because your ass will be back here. Come out only if any other Immortal member comes out." I told him.

"Alright." Allen said as I went to the theme song guy.

"Play Young." I said as he Played "Young" By Hollywood Undead and I went out. Yeah I got a new theme.

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division Champion and World Champion Katie Styles!" Christy announced as I went to the ring and put my bat down and glared at Flair.

"Come on sweetheart I know you don't want to face me." He smirked and the bell rang and I kicked him in his stomach then went to the apron and when he turned to me I speared him and I smirked more and went to the top rope and did my first Finisher Darkness Approaches on him and when I got up I went to the top rope and did my second finisher Dawn Awakens which is a back flip off the top rope and when I got up again I waited for him to get up and after a few he did and I went for Wedgie Buster on him and I smirked as I went for a new Finisher of mine that I call Styles Rage which is that you combine the Figure Four and the Ankle Lock together and after he tapped I smirked.

"Here is your winner Katie Styles!" Christy announced as Garrett raised my hand and I grabbed my bat. I was tempted to hit Flair with it but I smirked and went to the back as I gave him enough torture for one night.

"Hey guys did they give you any trouble?" I asked Ally and Lacey as I walked back in my office and they were coloring with the girls.

"Not at all." Lacey smiled.

"They're angels." Ally smiled and I went up to Selena and Skylar and smelt their breaths.

"They're clean." I said as I went and changed into one of Allen's new Shirts which had a replica of his tattoo on the side. Speaking of tattoos I checked my three new ones to see if they were ok. I got a pink tribal one on my upper left arm, a small butterfly tattoo on my right side of my neck, and a pink heart tribal tattoo on my upper right waist above me other tattoo which is a small Japanese symbol meaning love. After they were ok I went and put on a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black converse low tops with skulls on them.

"You seriously thought I would give them sugar Katie?" Ally asked crossing her arms.

"Yes." I said.

"I didn't." She pouted.

"I wouldn't let her." Lacey said.

"Thank you Lacey." I smiled as I sat down and watched Tommy, Kurt and Athena in the ring. Hopefully Phoenix and Carrie will knock some sense in Kurt tonight. If not I'll do it at No Surrender and believe me the last thing he would want is to have me in the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had left to get ready right after Katie's match. I was in my locker room with my phone when I noticed Tommy come out. I'd bang that kid's head in later. I exchanged my slacks for a black micro mini skirt. I had added the swirls from the back of Randy's trunks recently. Mine were white. I looked at my phone as it vibrated. It was Randy. I unlocked the phone and sat down.

"Hello?" I asked as I started taking off my flats. I was rolling on my left sheer fishnet tight when I stopped.

"What?" I asked as I finished with that and continued onto my other leg.

"The bed isn't that far from the ground though." I said. I had put both tights on and was grabbing my boots to put on.

"Where were you doing all of this?" I asked as I started tying my left boot. I paused and sighed.

"Randy. You're crazy. Yeah well luckily the insurance covers this." I said as I finished with my left boot and started on my right.

"I'm getting ready for a match." I said. I held the phone away from my ear when he started yelling.

"Randy I can do this." I said as I finished with my boots and stood. I started unbuttoning my blouse.

"Randy I'm not listening to this. I'll see you when I get to Canada. Love you goodbye." I said as I hung up. Kyl and Adrian had each broken an arm and Kyl had a concussion. I ignored that fact and grabbed the Lilac taffeta corset and put it on. I was putting the finishing touches on my make up when Carrie walked in.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Carrie answered. I nodded my head and we left my locker room. I looked at the music guy.

"Do Bloodline." I said. He nodded his head and I stepped out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Christy said.

"First Calgary, Alberta, Canada by way of St. Louis, Missouri being accompanied by Dawn she is Devon Hart." Christy said. I nodded my head. I was hoping to make short work of Kurt. The Tag Title match was after mine. I got into the ring and waited for Kurt. My music was cut off and replaced by his.

"Her opponent from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania being accompanied by Sky he is the Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle." Christy said. I looked at Dawn as she got out of the ring and only Kurt and I were out of the ring.

I took the usual deep breath and tried to block out everything else going through my mind. I locked up with him. The two of us would go at it like we normally do. He and I traded the momentum back and forth. I was focusing most of my attention at his ankle. I was going to give this jerk a taste of his own medicine. When he was in the center of the ring I locked him in the Ankle Lock and dropped down to grapevine his leg. I was sure he was about to tap out when out of nowhere Skye got into the ring and shoved me off. That caused the DQ. What the hell. I stood up and glared at her.

I stepped back and turned around. I also grabbed Dawn around the waist.

"Not worth it." I whispered.

"The winner of the match by disqualification Devon Hart." Christy said. I got out of the ring with Dawn.

"You go to the back I'll stay out here." I said as I went to the announce table and sat down.

"You want to tell me about the earlier conversation you had?" Taz asked.

"Kyl and Adrian took a dive from the bed. Kyl got a concussion and broke his right arm. Adrian just broke his left arm." I replied.

"Ouch." Mike said. I nodded my head. I couldn't help the glare when Karen and Jeff came out. I was just going to pretend they didn't exist and watched the tag match. I wasn't surprised the way Mexican America was handling it. I took a deep breath. My jaw dropped when Karen tried to stick her nose in it. I was feeling somewhat better when Jeff tried to help. Mexican America ended picking up the win and the title belts. That pissed me off. I stepped over Marie and headed toward the ramp where Jeff and Karen were.

I ended up toe to toe with Karen.

"You stick your nose in another effing match and I swear on my parents' graves that I will put you in a match. A match with no Jeff at ringside, no disqualification, a ref of my choosing, and an opponent of my choice." I said putting a finger in her chest.

"She heard you Phoenix. I'll keep an eye on her." Jeff said as he hurried to get her out of my way. I released a breath and looked over at Bobby, Brianna, James, and Celeste. I didn't even think to apologize because that would be stupid. I walked back to the announce table and roused Marie.

"Come on. I've got to go get changed and then we can go see Daddy." I said with a smile. Lord. I didn't need to see Randy. It was getting ridiculous over here.


End file.
